Phoney Sentimentality
by Edrox
Summary: (previously under the title Zack) It's a glance (more than that actually) at Zack's life in parallel with the show... for full summary check out the story.... R&R please! COMPLETE!
1. One annoying little brat

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel unfortunately so don't sue me!  
  
Summary: "Feelings are nothing but a weakness", "Never get attached", "Family life's not for us". Those sentence fully respect Zack's, X5 599, life line. The oldest X5, the big brother is an essential character always there to save whoever needs to be saved even in the most desperate cases. He's the one character that perfectly fits the hero suit yet, he's the most mysterious according to me. He keeps hiding behind a cold mask, putting distance between him and the rest of the world. However, can you keep a mask on your whole life? Can you play the part of someone else forever? Aren't there moments when you just need to let go?  
  
Setting: Right after Zack's found Max in 2019 in "411 on the DL". This is kinda gonna be a glance (more than a glance actually) at Zack's life in parallel with the show.  
  
Review please...  
  
Chapter I: One annoying little brat!  
  
Zack's POV:  
  
Ridding on my black bike at really high speed, I'm trying to sum up the earlier week's events. Max hasn't changed a bit: just as foolish, unconscious as she used to be. She is starting to get attached to that Logan character. What a jerk that guy is to think he could be able to deal with Max and her heavy past! He has no idea what he's getting himself into! Oh, well! Max's a big girl, she'll soon figure out that Mr. rolling his smart-ass around is just slowing her down, I hope.  
  
I know settling down is no good for any of us although I have to admit it's really tempting. My unit and me are going to be chased for the rest of our life. It was not the life we had dreamed of, I guess, but it's still better than being in that hell place, behaving like the nice little doggies they want us to be. At least out here, we have a choice: living a chased life or dying. If I ever have to go back there, I swear, I'll kill myself and make sure my body's such in a bad shape, it'll be useless to them for any of their experiments!  
  
Just the thought of Manticore makes me angry, I hold on to my bike tighter and unconsciously go even faster. I feel the engine throbbing beneath me. I know where I'm going, finally where I want to go, Phoenix, Arizona. It's not that I didn't want to go to Seattle to see Max, it's not that. I really do care for Max, even back at Manticore, I already knew there was something special between us but I've been meaning to go to Phoenix for a while now.  
  
Now, that I know Jondy, Brin and Max are fine, I have somebody else I have to check on. I just hope she hasn't got herself in trouble too, I'm tired of those younger sisters who never listen to a single thing I say! They keep messing around and I'm the one that always gets the pleasure of saving their stubborn little ass! Girls... I've never had any trouble with Krit or Zane, they move whenever I tell them to, well, Syl too, she's probably the only girl that still takes my orders without questions.  
  
I'm almost there. My watch says 11:00. No way, she's gonna be home at that time! I know where to find her. Here's another thing that bothers me: they've all become so predictable, they've all taken little habits. They have a job; favorite bars and even friends! Guess Lydecker's men aren't what they used to be, I'm sure it can't be that hard to find a couple of his dear lost X5s. Well, they almost found Max.  
  
I'm in Phoenix now; I take left turn, then a right, then a right again. I slow down, passing in front of the entrance of a bar. The panel says Feria. I know she's in there, drinking and laughing with her friends. I can't help having an impression of deja vu: Max at the Crash along with her bike messenger friends or Jondy in the bar in which she works near the Golden Gate Bridge. I sigh, both because I'm desperate at my sisters' irresponsibility and because sometimes I wish I could be the same... feel normal from time to time.  
  
I go round the bar and decide to park in a dark alley behind it. The second I stop my engine, I hear noises: voices, someone falls on the floor. I keep silence and decide to go take a look unnoticed.  
  
Three guys look pretty upset, kicking this other guy that's on the floor. Apparently, he owes them money. I see the back door of the bar open in a long creaking and see a frail feminine figure step outside. I roll my eyes and sigh. Can't keep her nose out of other people's business, can she?  
  
"Oh, come on, guys! Be nice!" I hear her say putting all her weight on her left hip, "How do you expect him to give you your money back if he can't even stand up" she sighs.  
  
"Mind your own business lady!" one of the three guy mumbles.  
  
I completely agree with him. I wish she would just listen to him and go back in. Unfortunately, dear scatterbrained X5 396 never misses a chance to draw attention to herself. It's got be in her genes or something and I can almost start feeling sorry for the three thugs, almost!  
  
She walks towards the guy on the floor, yanks him to his feet and tells him to get back in. Obviously, she knows him: she's just called him Ron. Once the guy's back in the bar, she turns around and walks towards the bar's back door too.  
  
One of the guy grabs her left arm and says:  
  
"You're not getting away with this lady! If he can't pay us then, we'll just have to supply ourselves with what we have. In this case lady, you"  
  
While he's talking, his two other friends are circling around her like a bunch of vultures. They're looking at her from head to toe and nearly dribbling. I can't help myself from rolling my eyes and sighing again as I look at the look on her face. She actually looks glad that she's gonna be able to kick their ass! I can't believe it!  
  
"Allow me to serve you Sir!" she says, grinning, "One more thing, stop calling me lady!" she scowls.  
  
She grabs the one that was holding her arm and propels him against the guy on her left. Both of them smash their head against the wall and fall to the floor, right in front of the third guy's wide opened eyes. He tries to say something but just stutters. I gotta say I'm really impressed too. She did that using her hyper speed but my eyes barely got the time to see it! She's always been the fastest of our unit but that... she's improved... seriously. Oh, well, poor guy!  
  
She rushes towards him, grabs his right arm and turns it around so that it's stuck behind his back. She's behind him now and whispers in his ear something I can hear though I'm far away, using my hyper sensitive hearing. She's telling him to let her friend alone, and that if they'd come back she'd assume that the first service wasn't good enough for them and make sure that they could never come back a third time.  
  
As soon as she let him go, the guy ran away along with the two others back on their feet. Pathetic ordinaries I thought. Without a word, I watch her walk back towards the bar's back door. Suddenly she stops and takes the previous stance she had right before saving her friend: hip to the side and her hand on her hip. Without even turning around, she says:  
  
"Hope you enjoyed the show Zack"  
  
A smile forms on my lips but I quickly get rid of it as I walk out of the darkness that had hid me till then. I intend to seriously reproach her her attitude and her lack of discipline. She turns around; the grin on her face has also disappeared. She's now put on her soldier face, the one that's motionless, but I can still note a bit of irritation in her tone as she talks and looks up to me.  
  
She's a bit smaller than the other female X5 I know. I guess that's what makes her lighter and explains why she's so fast and the highest jumper I've seen until now. I suspect she has more feline DNA than any of us, you can see it from the way she moves.  
  
"I guess that pretty much reflects your way of living: watching, putting a distance between you and whatever might happen in this freaking world!" she says looking up.  
  
No way, I'm the one that should be getting mad, not the other way around! I hate it when she does that!  
  
"Your behavior was outta line soldier!" I bark out stiffen.  
  
As I start stating the behavior a proper soldier should've had, she rudely interrupts me. I hate it when she does that too!  
  
"Here come the reproaches!" she drawls rolling her eyes, "I forgot I wasn't talking to Zack but to X5 599! Well, excuse me but your conversation's just boring, so if you don't mind I'm going back in!" she says turning around again.  
  
This is too much! I grab her arm and violently turn her around. Now, I'm pissed! I look straight into her eyes. Her soldier face's gone. I can see tears forming in her eyes. I'm sure I must've looked pretty stupid just then. I'm holding her arm; my mouth's open because I was about to say something. We stayed like this for what was just half a second but seemed like a long minute, looking into each others eyes trying to guess what the other one was feeling.  
  
Then, she hits me and that was so unexpected that I fell to the floor... these girls are not so predictable after all!  
  
"How could you do this to me?" she almost yells.  
  
Any way you look at it, she's managed to turn the whole situation around: now, I'm the one looking up to her and she's the one yelling! She stands up on top of me, one of her boot on each side of me. I raise my head up and my eyes go along her harmonious body shapes.  
  
She's wearing low hip blue jeans and sleeveless white top a bit transparent: I can see the lacework of her bra through it. My eyes go further up and I meet her furious hazel green eyes surrounded by brown curls as she's looking down to me. Her curls look more like Original Cindy's then Max's. I never doubted one of her parents was black anyway. Her tan skin doesn't lie about her origins. Once again, Manticore had done one hell of a job!  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask standing up but still bewildered.  
  
"You've been gone for over five months! I haven't heard a word from you! You could've been killed, recaptured or I don't know what else!" she screams out.  
  
"Noah... I've been meaning to come back for while" I stammer.  
  
What the hell am I saying that for? I don't have to justify any of my actions, she has to! It's true that since I've had my eye on Noah (six years now) I hadn't been away for so long without at least calling her to make sure everything was fine. But still, that's no reason for me to grovel the way I am, after all, I am the CO!  
  
Noah lets go another sigh of irritation and another heavy silence falls between us.  
  
"So, how are the others doing?" she finally asks.  
  
"Max's fine. She got into trouble, Lydecker almost got his hand on her but now she's fine. Brin and Jondy are OK too" I say.  
  
"You found Max?" Noah muses "That's why... you've been away for so long"  
  
I nod. She looks perfectly calm again; she even kinda looks sad. I finally ask:  
  
"How 'bout you? How are you doing?"  
  
She glares at me and answers:  
  
"Fine, not thanks to you. How long are you staying?"  
  
"I dunno, till another one gets in trouble I guess..."  
  
"Come on" she sighs, "Let's go to my place, you'll tell me all about the girls"  
  
"Hey, no problem, go have fun with your friends, I d..."  
  
"No, I'm tired anyway" Noah interrupts me again!  
  
"You really ought to stop doing that!" I say, "Interrupting people I mean"  
  
"Yeah, whatever" she shrugs, "And you ought to get a life!"  
  
Then she does another unpredictable thing: she hugs me! I was so surprised at first I didn't respond to it. Then I started putting one arm around her waist and the other one against her back, clutching her too.  
  
"I missed you" she whispers to my ear.  
  
"Missed you too" I hear myself say.  
  
I just can't seem to get mad at her for a long time! I don't know how she does it but I can't stand it. It makes me seethe; yet, her touch calms me down. I know something's not right. She's different, I can feel it. Noah never sounds so dramatic and I've never seen her cry or near crying before.  
  
"What's wrong Noah?" I ask still hugging her.  
  
I feel her body jolt and she pulls herself away from me. She's trying to hide herself but I know tears are running down her face.  
  
"Ginna's dead" she finally blurts out.  
  
Suddenly I can picture the red haired 26 year old on the living room couch doing her nails and asking me whether or not my super vision allowed me to see through clothes like superman. I remember answering no but she didn't look to convince as she said that even if I did it was better for me not to tell anyone.  
  
"She was shot three weeks ago coming out of a club she was working in" Noah's hushed voice brings me back to reality.  
  
Ginna was her best friend and her roommate. She had allowed Noah to make more money working in clubs as a sorta driving force by dancing and making sure people danced with them too. Ginna was an incredible dancer; she could dance just about anything, so she trained Noah. It was amazing what these two could do. They'd be hired in different sorta clubs and bars (salsa, African, etc...) and they would just bring out the whole place alive.  
  
"I should've been there. If I had, I would've seen it coming; she'd still be alive. But I had to stay home because of one of those seizures again!" Noah says.  
  
I see her body jolts, announcing another wave of tears. I come closer to her and clutch her like previously. She tries to muffle her sob on my shoulder but finally decides to let go of everything she's tried to keep inside these past few weeks.  
  
Yeah, that just reminds me that keeping them alive is not my only responsibility. Or at least, it's not what Noah wants. She was waiting for me to come back, to just be there for her. Most of my siblings like to deal with emotional business alone but with Noah, it's different, things are always different with her anyway. I'm different around her too.  
  
I understand that now that I'm holding her in my arms and whispering words to comfort her in her ear.  
  
A/N: So... did you like it? Do you think I should keep on? OK, let's say 4 reviews and you just might know the rest of it. I don't care whether there are flames or not, just review pleeeeeeease! Love ya for it! Any suggestions are welcomed too! Don't forget English's not my native tongue so there has to be vocabulary mistakes or grammatical or whatever but there has to be huge mistakes anyway, tell me please! Maybe I should have a beta reader... Anyone interested? 


	2. Everyone's longing for someone

Notes: Thanks a lot for the reviews guys! Means a lot to me! Keep reviewing like that and I'll keep writing... It really motivates me! Love ya all. BO.  
  
This second chapter relates what happens to Zack before and after 'Cold comfort', the episode when Zack goes to Seattle to help Brin. I won't be relating the whole episode since I take it you guys are all DA fans and have seen all episodes! Plus I'm interested in what happens to Zack outta the show.  
  
Chapter II: Everyone's longing for someone...  
  
Anderson's POV  
  
"What are you telling me that ONE single girl got outta the club and kicked all of your three asses?" my boss, Mr. Vitali screams out.  
  
Quite frankly I don't like him; it's not that he scares me or anything, of course not. Never been afraid of anything! But, let's just say that this guy makes me feel... uneasy. He's a fifty-year-old grumpy old Italian but he's at the head of one hell of an illegal traffic. He's in contact with what's left of the pre-pulse Italian Mafia. He's involved in so many things I probably don't even know half of it, neither do Peterson and Miller. They're my CO-workers, trembling right next to me, looking down.  
  
"She was really strong" I say to at least try and keep my honor although I know it's useless.  
  
"Shut up Anderson!" he yells at me, "One girl! One single girl!" Vitali repeats over and over again, shouting and circling us.  
  
I can understand that he's surprised and really upset. Hey! I've never been beat up by a girl before! A real cute one by the way. Anyway, I didn't expect this to happen. I mean, I was only suppose to get the money this Ron Stevens owed my boss, I don't even know why! I expected this guy not to have the money though, so I thought I was going to have fun beating him up! In the end, I'm the one feeling like I've got the head the size of a watermelon!  
  
I really feel humiliated at the moment, not only because I wish this whole thing with the girl would have stayed between me and Miller and Peterson but also because Vitali's screaming so loud the whole building's gonna know! I still don't know how it happened, I mean, I grabbed her arm, half a second later she had thrown me against Peterson and half a second after that, she was behind Miller telling him not to come back. I didn't even get the time to see anything: she was so quick.  
  
Suddenly, I jolt out of my thoughts not because of a sudden noise but more precisely because I notice a lack of noise: Vitali's just stopped screaming. He's still circling around us but he's musing. He's mumbling something to himself but it sounds like:  
  
"A girl... with the force of three men... hum, hum"  
  
A grin appears on his face. What's wrong with him? There's nothing funny about it, plus he didn't get the money Stevens owed him. Vitali starts asking thousands of questions about the girl, her name, her height, her general look, the way she moves. Unfortunately, he gets upset, as we are unable to answer all of his questions.  
  
"I want all three of you to go after her. Not directly, she's too strong for you if she really is what I think she is... I need to be sure though; I want you to test her, take pictures, and gather as much information as you can on her. I wanna know everything about her, EVERYTHING you hear me! And don't screw up this time!" he finishes yelling again.  
  
Maybe if he'd actually told us exactly what he's expecting us to find out, it would be easier! But no use asking more questions to old Vitali for now, he's already mad enough. So all three of us shut up and leave his office, quite unhappy that we're going to have to follow a knockout that's knocked all three of us out without even breaking a sweat!  
  
Zack's POV  
  
Noah seems to be feeling better; she seems to have recovered part of her natural optimism. She's walking around the whole apartment, cleaning up, and wearing one of her baggy pants and another one of her sleeveless shirt. Her wet hair is loosely put up thanks to some orange clip; some curls have managed to escape from it. She always wears her hair like that when she's just washed them.  
  
The apartment's big enough for two persons and I wonder when she's gonna start looking for another roommate. I know it's only been four weeks since Ginna's died, but I also know Noah can't afford the place alone. She's stopped dancing since the accident. I can understand that it's hard for her to go back to acting normal, to try and make sure people are having fun while she can't think of anything else than her deceased friend.  
  
Noah can't help from feeling guilty too. She knew that if she had been there she would've been able to stop the bullet from hitting Ginna. That's why I've always told my siblings to stay outta ordinary people's lives. Some of them might be tempted by playing superman and forget to stay outta Manticore's radar screen. But, Noah's feeling bad enough without me pulling off the I-told-you-do-so speech, so I decide to keep my mouth shut.  
  
I think she's in the room I've been sleeping the past few nights, Ginna's room. She's putting what's left of her friend's stuff into large boxes. Apparently, Ginna had trouble with her family and no one wants to get her belongings back. See, even normal families are messed up! I think Noah said something about keeping some things and giving the rest to those who really need it. Stupid really! I'd sell everything, I'm sure she could get a nice amount of money for the whole thing. Besides, keeping memories of Ginna won't help her. She never should've gotten attached in the first place!  
  
As I sink further into the couch, I let my brain relax a little, completely unaware of what's going on around me. It doesn't happen to me very often. I have to be in company of people I trust and in a place I consider safe. I trust my little sister even though she never listens to me but I don't think the place is safe though. But, I really need a break so... I let go. Noah should move out and even change town. She's been here for too long, like Max's been in Seattle for too long.  
  
I start thinking about Max and her dear rollerboy, Logan Cale. I can't help thinking this guy's nothing but some rich kid only concerned of impressing a beautiful teenage killing machine. He doesn't know Lydecker and Manticore yet. When he will, we'll wish we had never even laid eyes on Max.  
  
I don't know what I really feel for Max. No doubt, I'm very attached to her but am I really jealous about her wonderboy? I don't know. When we were still in Manticore, I was the CO, Max was my SIC. We were one hell of a team on field but does it mean that we would be one hell of a team as more than brothers and sisters? The only thing I know for sure is that I want to see her again but when?  
  
"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Noah's voice brings me back to reality as I was blankly looking at the turned off TV set in front of me.  
  
"I've been talking to you for five minutes now!" Noah shouts her fists on her hips, "What were you doing Zack?"  
  
"Thinking" I reply almost motionless.  
  
Furious before that, she seems to calm down. Her frowned face turns into a sad face again.  
  
"Max, right? You were thinking about Max" she almost whispers.  
  
I nod and she sighs.  
  
"What was it you were talking to me about?" I ask.  
  
"Nothing important" she says almost running out of the living room.  
  
I'm still sitting on the couch, zombie looking when I decide it's time for my everyday check of my vocal messaging service. One message. I can't help rolling my eyes as I say to myself 'Who's in trouble now?'  
  
It's Brin. I've met her in LA two months ago. Everything was fine then. Obviously, it's not the case anymore. She's left me a message a few hours ago. Sounds like after Max, Lydecker went out after her. Now, that's what I was talking about taking habits and staying too long in the same place. I have to call her back.  
  
"Brin? It's me. Where are you?" I ask quickly.  
  
"Thank god it's you, Zack. I've stolen a car. I'm going north," she says sounding relieved when she has no reason to be: Lydecker's still after her.  
  
North... Seattle... Max...  
  
"Keep going Brin. Make sure you change your vehicle at least twice before you reach Seattle"  
  
"Seattle? Why d'you want me to go all the way to Seattle?" Brin asks.  
  
"Do not discuss my orders soldier! Go to Seattle! I'll meet you there...We'll see what we can do about you once we're there!" I bark out.  
  
"Yes" Brin says before I hang up.  
  
"Seattle? Why are you sending her there? It would've been easier if you had sent her somewhere south, it would've been closer for..." Noah says standing behind me.  
  
"She was already heading north," I say coldly, packing a couple of my things in my backpack.  
  
"Right..." Noah sighs, "And I suppose the fact that Max is in Seattle has nothing to do with it," she adds raising her tone.  
  
I never told her Max was in Seattle, how did she guess? I never tell any of them where the others are. I glare at her, not answering her last question.  
  
"Not as unpredictable as you think you are" she says, raising her brow "Zack? Let me come with you, I wanna help" she pleads.  
  
"No!" I bark out, "It's too dangerous"  
  
It's true, besides the fact that I want to see Max. Lydecker already knows Max's in Seattle; I don't want to blow up another one of my siblings' covers. I care too much about Noah for that.  
  
"Yeah... but it's NOT too dangerous for Max!"  
  
"It's different Noah. Max is my SIC. She knows how to handle herself"  
  
Here we go again! Why am I always justifying my decisions with her? Why can't I just do like with Brin on the phone, order and expect her to obey and shut up?  
  
"She WAS your SIC. Oh! And I can't handle myself" she drawls.  
  
"I don't have time for this. I gotta jet, Noah!" I say standing right in front of her.  
  
I look straight into her hazel green eyes. I can read so many things in them: worry, anger, and impatience.  
  
"Keep low Noah" I softly say.  
  
"As usual" she coldly says, her arms crossed and turning her eyes away from me.  
  
I kiss her forehead and walk out of the apartment while she doesn't move at all.  
  
Noah's POV  
  
I hate him. I hate him so much right now for leaving me behind like this and going to face Lydecker with Brin and Max. So what if I wasn't his SIC, was I that bad a soldier? I don't think so... Maybe he doesn't trust me enough, after all, he never told me where were the others.  
  
I knew he was thinking of her again. He always has that look on his face when he thinks of her. It's like he longs for her, like he's impressed by her, like no one can't even come close to her she's so... perfect. I love Maxie cause she's my big sister but I hate her because of what he feels for her!  
  
What? What am I saying? Calm down Noah, you're just a little upset and tired because so many things have happened lately: Ginna, Zack, Ron and your job which you've lost by the way... Zack's your big brother; he cares about you... Yeah, but not like he cares for Max. I know he only sees me like an annoying little brat, but I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself and I'll prove him I can... I don't know how yet, but I'll prove him!  
  
It's strange; I'd like to know how the others feel around him. He makes me feel safe and comfortable, that's why I long for him, not like a sister longs for a brother, but like a woman longs for a man. What are you saying now Noah? Zack's your big brother, nothing more.  
  
I've tried to convince myself so many times, fraternal love was all I felt for him but I know now, for sure that it's a whole lot more than that. When, he told me he had found Max, I... got jealous. Now, that's not a normal reaction, is it? For Brin, Tinga, Zane, Krit, Syl, I was so happy; I begged him to tell me what they looked like, how were their friends, what was their work, where they lived... He never answered that though.  
  
I've tried to deny what I felt for him, just like he's trying to deny what he's feeling for Max... But you can't always lie, even though it's what we were taught to do.  
  
He didn't even hear me when I asked him if he wanted to come to the graveyard with me to see Ginna or what was left of her... Zack's always aware of what's going on around him, except when he's thinking about Max of course. I wish the very thought of me would also turn him upside down. I wish he would think of me the way he thinks of her, look at me the way he looks at her, come to me for comfort like I do for him... Stop torturing yourself Noah!  
  
You've got to find a new job; money's starting to become an issue. Ginna's death and everything that comes along with it has eaten my last savings... I think it's time to go borrow a couple of precious objects at the museum or to our dear mayor. I heard he's got a nice collection of pre- pulse wines, DVDs, cars and CDs.  
  
Then, I'll stop at the Feria, I heard they need a new waitress there... No way, I can dance again without Ginna. The very thought of it brings me chills down my back. You gotta get outta here and stop thinking about Zack or Ginna!  
  
I change, take off my baggy and put on a black outfit and my leather jacket. It's cat's night tonight. I take the keys to my bike, slam the door and rush down the stairs.  
  
Zack's POV  
  
A couple of days later...  
  
Brin... I can't believe we had to leave you, give you back. I promised myself this would never happen and when the time came, there was just nothing I could do about it. You made your choice Brin. We won't let you down; we'll come and get you... We WILL.  
  
I can't help the tears running down my cheeks. The way from Seattle to Phoenix on my bike had dried them away. But it seemed they were coming back as I was climbing up the stairs that led to Noah's apartment. It was early morning, so I expect her to be home. I don't even knock; I have Ginna's extra key...  
  
I rush in, go in the living room, in the kitchen, then in the bathroom... She's in none of those rooms. My foot sounds are heavy and noisy, as I'm not trying to be discreet. I can't focus enough for that. If she's in the apartment, she must've heard me.  
  
I head for her bedroom but the door opens up before I can reach for the handle. She's standing in the doorway, wearing one of her boxers and a simple shirt. Her curls are all messed up, obviously she was sleeping... yet, she looks beautiful.  
  
She stares at me surprised and when she notices my tears, her lower lip starts trembling. She's looking at me, trying to read through my blue eyes but she seems scared to even try.  
  
I just collapse in her arms and start crying like a baby, letting go of all the frustration I've tried to hold back. Once again, the whole situation's turned around: I'm crying in her arms as she whispers words of comfort in my ear, telling me it's not my fault and not to feel guilty. I can feel her tears getting lost in my hair or mixing with mine on my face.  
  
My brothers and sisters are not the only ones that need comfort and someone to be there for them. I'm more vulnerable than I am willing to say I am. I feel like I've failed my mission, I feel pitiful and thank god, she's there for me.  
  
Notes: I know there wasn't much action in this second chapter but don't worry... You guys guessed I was on with something about that Vitali Mafia guy. Well, all I can say is that Manticore's gonna put it's big nose in all this and well... action's coming up! I just thought it was important for you to know how Noah was feeling about Zack and how Zack felt about Max. Next chapter corresponds to what happens to Zack right before being brought back to Manticore in December 2019 ('Blah Blah Woof Woof'). So stay with me and please keep on reviewing whether you liked my story or not! Love ya. BO 


	3. Picture Perfect

Notes: Like promised, this new chapter relates what happened to Zack before going back to Manticore in December 2019 in 'Blah Blah Woof Woof'. I said I was only interested in what happened to Zack outside the show but this time I'll make an exception. You'll know what was going on in Zack's head while he was in Logan's cabin alone with Max.  
  
Chapter III: Picture Perfect  
  
Noah's POV  
  
He has left again, left to Seattle, to see her, to save her. I don't know when he'll come back, I don't even know if he'll come back this time. She must know he has a thing for her, more than a thing according to me. Why would she ever turn him down? Maybe if she had somebody else... Dream on Noah! You should be happy for them; they would be a nice couple. Easier said than done if you wanna know.  
  
I hope they'll be happy, well actually, I hope he'll be happy... I'm sure I could make him... But he knows better than anyone else who can... I was so happy that he came back to me after what happened to Brin. I know he'll feel guilty for the rest of his life but I can't blame him for it.  
  
This time, I don't expect him to come back before long and I will resist the urge of leaving him a message telling him to call me back. I don't want them to feel they've got 'Big Brother' looking over them. I smile as I'm turning the situation around again: Zack's the big brother supposed to be looking over me. Only, I don't want him to be a big brother anymore.  
  
He's only been gone for a few hours and I already miss him... Pathetic, Noah, you're pathetic! Couldn't they also have immune us against heartbreak in Manticore? I remember him rushing into my apartment again and telling me he had to go to Seattle.  
  
"Again? What's up now?" I asked not even hiding the fact that it really annoyed me.  
  
"Max's in trouble again" he said throwing a couple of shirts and pants in his backpack.  
  
"Did she call you?" I asked.  
  
"No. She doesn't have my number," he said.  
  
That's odd. Why didn't he give her the number?  
  
"I was taking a look at police reports on the Internet this morning and they have her picture all over Seattle saying she's a dangerous killer" he said impatiently answering to my questioning look.  
  
That's Zack: always checking police and also hospital reports every once in a while to see if none of us are in trouble and might not have the time to call him.  
  
"Lydecker?" I asked.  
  
"Of course" he coldly replied, "Who else?"  
  
"I dunno maybe she really killed someone" I shrugged.  
  
I think I shouldn've said that because he glared at me just then.  
  
"Even if she has, she still needs help because this won't remain unnoticed by Lydecker anyway" he said raising his tone.  
  
"I thought she used to be your SIC and that she could handle herself. But, it's the second time you're going to save her" I shrugged again.  
  
"You gotta problem with that Noah? What's this attitude whenever it comes to Max?"  
  
Oups, I shouldn've said that either. I must've blushed at this very moment, although with my tan skin I don't blush easily. It only lasted a second, that is, right before I was able to put on my motionless soldier's face. He did just the same at first but then, his face mellowed as he stood right in front of me. He kissed my forehead and I remained still and cold.  
  
"Keep low Noah and I'll be back sometime soon" he said like always.  
  
Yeah... right and I believe you! Then, he left again, leaving me in the same state I am every time he leaves: alone and in need of something that will never come.  
  
"Come on girl! What' ya afraida? There isn't a guy on earth who wouldn't want to be witcha... You should tell him" I hear Ginna's voice saying.  
  
She had told me that a thousand times. I should've listened to her then, when Zack hadn't found Max yet. Now, it's too late!  
  
I'm walking up the stairs leading to my apartment. I just wanna change before going to work at Feria. I've been working nights lately and in the morning I either sleep or steal, sometimes both.  
  
Something weird's happening on my floor, I think it's even in my apartment! I'm sure now that I'm standing right in front of my front door and that the lock is broken. It can't be Zack, he has an extra key and he's just left anyway. It's gotta be perps... They're still in; I can sense them inside. Well, they'll be surprised to find out you don't rob a poor girl's apartment just like that!  
  
Anderson POV  
  
Like Vitali's asked, Peterson, Miller and I have been following the strange girl and taken pictures. If I hadn't met her that night, I would've said that she doesn't seem very extraordinary to me: she works in a bar, hangs out with her friends and rides her bike.  
  
Well, up until now, we've had trouble knowing where she went whenever she got on it. We can't follow her without her noticing, besides, she's too quick. I think we're gonna have to put a tracker on her bike. Some guy's been staying at her place a couple of days, but he's left this morning, probably her boyfriend or something. Anyway, he's outta the way now.  
  
Vitali's not satisfied with the pictures we've got. He wants more; he wants us to test her. So, we've sent out a couple of our men to check out her apartment, eventually find something and most importantly, pretend they're stealing her apartment to see what happens when she gets angry. Well, I already know that actually but the boss wants a proof. Our guys have a micro camera in their suits to record everything. Something tells me it's not gonna be pretty! Oh, well! At least I'm not the one getting my ass kicked this time!  
  
Zack's POV  
  
I hate fighting with Noah, although it doesn't happen very often. I don't know what happened this time. Honestly, I don't know why she was so pissed off.  
  
I'm on my bike driving to Seattle to help Max but Noah's words keep echoing in my mind.  
  
"I dunno maybe she really killed someone" she said.  
  
"I thought she used to be your SIC and that she could handle herself. But, it's the second time you're going to save her" she had added.  
  
I think she resents me for thinking she's not as good as Max. True, she's never gotten in trouble until now. I can't really tell which one's a better soldier, things have changed since we've escaped, and my siblings have fully developed their abilities. I know Max and Jondy don't need to sleep. Krit has incredible contortionist abilities. Syl and Tinga heal faster than we do. Zane rarely needs to eat anything and Noah's faster and a higher jumper.  
  
I also know she can handle herself. It's just that, for some reason, I feel the need to protect her more than Max or any of the others. She's not the youngest though. I guess it's for that same unknown reason that I'm softer with her than with anybody else.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
I can't believe I've actually convinced her to leave Seattle and her wonderboy at the same time. Could it mean anything? Maybe not: I know for sure that there was something between them. I saw them kiss right before he left and I heard her ask him to come with her... What was she thinking? Fortunately, he was smart enough to see he would only slow her down, or maybe he just chickened out. Whichever it is, doesn't matter now.  
  
We're alone in a cabin near the Canadian boarder now. I can't help feeling attracted to her, who wouldn't? But I'm fighting it. I know she's thinking about him ever since he's left. I can read it on her face: I know her too well. I'm thinking about Noah: where is she? What's she doing? Is she all right? Why am I worrying so much? Probably cause of that fight we had.  
  
I'm quietly sitting next to Max, by the fireplace. It's really warm in here and romantic. Maybe rollerboy has taken her here a couple of times... I'm alone with Max, yet I can't seem to relax. It's really not how I had pictured this moment. I don't know what it is, but something doesn't feel right, besides the fact that she's thinking about Mr. rolling his smart-ass around!  
  
Notes: I hope you don't think this is too.. mushy. I'm trying to make this as realistic as I can. Next chapter will tell you what happened during and after 'The kidz are aiight'. So, you can get ready to hear about Tinga for those of you that like this character, I know I do... What's going on in Zack's head once he's escaped from Psy Ops? Why does he only remember Max? What about Noah? If you wanna know, review pleeeeeeease! Love ya for it. BO. 


	4. All is not for the best

Notes: What happened after Zack escaped Manticore in February 2020? Well, you already know that but do you wanna now why he contacted Max? Why not Noah? Had he really forgotten everything? Read and Review please..  
  
Chapter IV: All is not for the best.  
  
Vitali's POV  
  
These three geeks are such morons! They've never been very useful. I've always assigned them small tasks and they're not even capable of doing them successfully. Oh, well! They've at least discovered that girl, that. I don't even know what to call her!  
  
I'm sitting in my office, the three morons standing in front of the TV set. They're showing me the video they've managed to get. I am impressed, I'd never thought they'd be intelligent enough to imagine such a plan: sending out a couple of men to pretend they're robbing her apartment. Nice going, I gotta admit! Up until now, they only had brought me back a couple of pictures, nothing very useful.  
  
That girl is even more amazing. I knew she could beat it outta three men but outta five armed men! This little baby could've been useful to me but hey, Italy wants me to find a buyer! I'll just have to stick with those three geeks a little longer. I have to follow orders.  
  
The way she moves is just incredible, she so fast, too fast. Unfortunately, the video was a good idea but it's not good enough. All you see and hear are a couple of guys groaning and drawing out their guns. You barely see her before the camera stops recording, as she must've hit it without even knowing it was there.  
  
Still, I've seen the five men after she was done with them and that's a good enough proof for me but it might not be for the future buyer. So, it was a nice try but Miller, Anderson and Peterson are still as huge morons as they were before!  
  
"What d'you expect me to do with this?" I yell at them.  
  
"Well, you can see her face and you saw the five men afterwards." Anderson says.  
  
"Yeah. well d'you think it'll mean anything to our buyer?" I yell again.  
  
I love abusing of my boss's powers.  
  
"A buyer? You wanna sell her?" Miller asks.  
  
Shit! I forgot to tell them about that. Oh, well, not that it concerns them.  
  
"Yes" I say, "That girl's high tech. She was created in an American secret governmental lab and she's worth millions of dollars as every single government would want a soldier like her to take care of their dirty work!"  
  
They stare at me. Anderson smirks. He's probably thinking I'm joking.  
  
"How else do you explain the fact that she's stronger than five of our men?" I ask them.  
  
Anderson's smile fades away as he realizes I'm very serious.  
  
"I want to know every information you morons have collected on her in the past few weeks" I say grabbing a pencil, "Official name?"  
  
"Noah Jackson" Anderson says.  
  
"Job?" I ask again.  
  
"Waitress in a bar called Feria" Miller says.  
  
"Official date of birth and official place of birth?" I ask, not that it would be very useful since it's all a lie.  
  
"July 3rd 2000. Austin, Texas" Peterson says.  
  
"Address?" I ask.  
  
"Sir, our men found something" Anderson tells me, "Well, maybe it's nothing but while they were going through her stuff, they found this" he says handing me small bottle filled with pills.  
  
I read the label. It says 'tryptophan'. This confirms the whole thing: she is a transgenic. I've done my little research on them. More precisely, a couple of my men that aren't such morons as Miller, Anderson and Peterson did the research.  
  
"Excellent" I mumble without giving them an explanation, "Address?" I ask again  
  
Zack's POV  
  
What's taking her so long? Well, it's only been half an hour since I've called Max. I'm sitting on a rock in a dark cave not far from Manticore. I'm not physically capable of going any further. I don't even have any vehicle. Where did I last leave my bike? I can't remember: Crash? No. Max's? No. Wonderboy's? I don't think so.  
  
Thank god, I got outta this place! Three months, they've kept me for three months. I fear to imagine what Brin's been through: indoctrination all over again. It's all my fault!  
  
If it hadn't been for that Psy Ops doctor, I'd probably be dead or something close to it. I don't know what drug they gave me for me to see Max when she wasn't even there. I never wanna step foot in Manticore again, never again!  
  
I've managed to forget everything. well, almost. Fortunately, I still remember Max's phone number and where she lives and her dear rollerboy who she foolishly risked her life for. I also remember Noah. the fight we had in her apartment in Phoenix. I couldn've forgotten any of those two even if I had tried.  
  
I called Max because she was the closest and because I don't want Noah to get involved in all this. She's managed to stay away from Manticore for over nine years, I don't want her to even risk being caught and going into Psy Ops. Just the name of that place makes me shiver. I remember all the things going on in there, how they play with your mind and manage to make you tell them everything you know. I haven't said a word; I'm a 100% positive.  
  
Well, maybe not a 100% since I hadn't forgotten everything. I hope I haven't compromise Max more than she already is anyway. Above all, I hope I haven't compromise Noah. I hope I haven't told them anything. I jolt outta my thoughts and look up towards the cave's entrance. Someone's coming.  
  
Noah's POV  
  
He's been gone for three months! I haven't even heard from him, not a phone call, nothing. They've got to be very happy for him to completely forget me like this. Well, last time he went out looking for her he left for five months, so, I shouldn't get worried this time.  
  
"Keep low Noah and I'll be back sometime soon" he said.  
  
I feel so lonely. I'm sitting in front of my brand new TV set I've stolen yesterday. I sold the old one for a nice couple of dollars. I keep changing the channels, not even capable of focusing. I miss Zack. I miss Ginna. I don't want another roommate. I'd feel like betraying her. I don't want another best friend. I just wish she was here with me and that she would take me in her arms and comfort me. Tears are starting to run down my cheeks as I remember that crazy red haired girl I had met years ago, that had decided to make me her little sister and had made me discover the joys of living outta Manticore.  
  
Suddenly, the image on the TV set blurs. For half a second I tell myself 'Shit, should've kept the old one!' The eyes of a man appear on the screen as he starts saying something that sounds like:  
  
"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. This cable hack is being beamed to you across America. It cannot be traced. It cannot be stopped. "  
  
What the hell.? Who the hell's this freak? But, I hold my breath as soon as I hear:  
  
"This is a message to those known as X5. You've been compromised. You're in danger. You know what to do. I repeat, your locations have been compromised. You know what to do. This message will repeat every hour on the hour until each of you has checked in"  
  
A couple of numbers pass in front of my eyes, not any kind of number though: 656, 471, 210, 205, 701.  
  
Tinga, Krit, Jondy, Zane, Syl. What's going on? What happened? The only one that knows where to find you all is. Zack. Something must've happened to him. Manticore must've got him back. How come that Eyes Only guy knows about it?  
  
Zack's POV  
  
Miracle boy's not that big a jerk after all. Syl, Krit, Jondy, Zane have called. They've already moved. I hate to admit it but Logan's saved our ass this time.  
  
"You sure I didn't blab about the others while Lydecker was listening?" I ask Max, meaning 'What if I've mentioned Noah?  
  
"Believe me. I'd remember it" she tells me.  
  
I'm kinda relieved. If Manticore let me out it's because I didn't tell them a thing when I was back there, in Psy Ops. Nothing, not even a thing about Noah. I'm sure now. She's still safe in Phoenix. I can't wait to go back there, to see her get angry and punch me because I've been gone for so long without calling her. Soon. Not yet because I still haven't heard about Tinga.  
  
Later that night.  
  
I'm driving a stolen car. Tinga's next to me, safe and sound.  
  
"Why didn't Maxie come with us?" she asks me breaking the silence.  
  
"I already told you" I sigh.  
  
"No. You just yelled 'Don't bother'. So, I'm asking again: why?" Tinga asks again.  
  
"Haven't you noticed that guy that was with us all along? That Logan guy? He's the reason"  
  
"He and Maxie are. together"  
  
"Was it that hard to tell?" I reply annoyed.  
  
"What does it put you in such a bad mood? Are you jealous? Oh, I forgot that was you're normal mood" she adds smirking.  
  
Tinga's definitely afraid of nothing. I don't know many of my brothers and sisters that would purposely annoy me that way, well except for Noah. But, then again, Noah's different.  
  
"I'm not jealous, it's just that I don't want her to end up like you" I spit out coldly.  
  
"Well, at least she'd be happy" Tinga says raising her tone.  
  
"She'd be slowed down by a kid and a husband" I reply raising my tone as well.  
  
"I don't have to justify my decisions to anyone" she mumbles sinking further into her seat.  
  
"To me, you do! I'm the one in charge of saving your ass here!" I say turning my eyes away from the road to glare at her.  
  
"Well, I believe that if my ass was on the line in the first place, it was because of you" she barks out straightening up.  
  
Like I said, nothing scares her. Tinga: one. Me: zero so I shut up and look at the road once again. She knows she's been tough on that one but I asked for it.  
  
"I'm sorry big bro. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful or anything. I know you love us all" she apologizes immediately, "It's just that we can't not get attached. If we escaped, it was because we wanted to find out about what was going on in the world, to learn and to know what it was like to be normal. You're missing to whole thing if you don't open up your heart a little Zack. You're only seeing the bad things of this world. Don't spoil your life, big bro." Tinga says.  
  
"It's not our mission to be happy or to live like a normal person because we'll never be normal OK, Tinga?"  
  
She sighs and finally gives up. But she's managed to make me doubt.  
  
"Where are we going by the way?" she asks again.  
  
"Phoenix" I reply.  
  
"All the way in Arizona" she says surprised.  
  
I nod, keeping my eyes on the road.  
  
"Why? Think Seattle's to chilly in February?" she shrugs.  
  
"I need to see someone"  
  
"Someone I might know?" she says in a friendly tone and looking in the car's different compartments.  
  
I nod. She's found a pack of chips and three cans of beer.  
  
"Hungry?" she asks, "I know you're not like Zane" she smiles.  
  
True, I'm not like Zane. I need to eat. She must be referring to the last time I visited her in the bakery she worked in. Hey, I was really hungry then, not like now though.  
  
"More thirsty for now" I say.  
  
"So who is it?" she asks again handing me one of the cans.  
  
"Noah" I finally answer.  
  
Renfro's POV  
  
Lydecker's just screwed up again. He's lost 599, 656 and 452. I'm thinking about getting rid of him soon. He's getting too weak for this job. Someone knocks.  
  
"Come in" I say coldly turning my chair around to face the entrance.  
  
"Mrs. Renfro. We've just found something interesting," he says dropping a report on my desk.  
  
"What is it about?" I sigh.  
  
"One of the twelve X5 escapees. We might have a lead on one of them" he says.  
  
"Does Lydecker know about this?" I ask my eyes quickly running through the report.  
  
"Good. Let's keep it that way. How d'you found out about it?"  
  
"Some Italian Mafia guy's willing to sell what he calls a 'transgenic killing machine'. He's contacted several foreign governments. We can't let him sell our technology"  
  
"We won't" I say a devilish smile on my face.  
  
Zack's POV  
  
Tinga and I have just got rid of the car we've stolen in Seattle. I haven't got my bike back so we're walking to Noah's apartment. We're climbing up the stairs of Noah's building now. I think she'll be home. It's nearly noon. I don't have the extra key anymore. I got rid of it before going back to Manticore. I knock. I barely hear her rushing towards the door; she's so light and quiet.  
  
The door opens. She's standing in the doorway. Her hazel green eyes widely open as she sees me. She jumps into my arms and hugs me.  
  
"Thank god you're all right. What happened? I saw the hack, I thought they had you back!" she says panicked.  
  
Then she pulls herself away from me, punches me in the shoulder and says:  
  
"I thought I told you not to be gone for so long"  
  
I look at her and I can't keep myself from grinning. I'm truly happy to see her again.  
  
"I've got a good excuse promise," I say caressing her caramel cheek.  
  
Then, I step aside and let Tinga step forward. Noah studies the tall woman in front of her. She looks at her long hair and probably remembers what I've told her about Tinga never cutting her hair. Noah's eyes open even wider and she hugs her older sister.  
  
"Tinga" she says.  
  
"Hey, baby sis! How ya doing?" Tinga says.  
  
"Come in, come in both of you" she says pushing us inside, "Sorry for the mess. I really don't know what to wear today," she adds.  
  
Clothes all over the place confirm her statement. Suddenly, my stomach lets go a growl, reminding me I haven't really eaten since. forever. My two sisters turn their head towards me in surprise. That's the trouble when you're surrounded by X5s; they see and hear everything. My stomach didn't make that much noise. A normal person wouldn't have noticed it. I shrug and say, smiling:  
  
"It's lunch time"  
  
"Sure is. You guys'll tell me everything over lunch. Pizza? Chinese? Greeks? My treat" Noah says picking up the phone.  
  
After lunch, after the talking, after the sun's set, after Noah's cleaned up the place and left for work, Tinga and I sat down in the living room. I can't stop smiling. Noah has managed to make me forget about Manticore for a few hours, thanks to her optimism. I turn my head towards Tinga. She's been looking at me for a while I think, but I hadn't noticed, lost in my thoughts. She too is smiling.  
  
"Why ya smiling?" I ask her still grinning.  
  
"Cause I've never seen you this way. You look happy and carefree which is a good thing" Tinga tells me passing her fingers through her long dark hair.  
  
"Well, I'm just happy to be spending some quality time with two of my little sisters" I say smirking.  
  
"No doubt of it. But I'm not the one responsible of your sudden change of mood. You've been grumpy all along on our way here. It's like you're another Zack... Maybe not" Tinga muses.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I ask her sitting up and rolling my eyes.  
  
"Well, maybe you are the one and only Zack, maybe you're not different to her because it's the way you always are around her and that with us you're always X5 599" Tinga says.  
  
"Why would I be any different?" I frown.  
  
"I dunno, you tell me" she smirks, stands up, yawns and adds "I'm going to bed" as she walks towards what used to be Ginna's bedroom. I get the honor of sleeping on the couch.  
  
That's just the way Tinga is. It's like she seems to always have the answers to everything but instead of telling you, she just points you the doors, which lead to them. You have to open them alone and find the answers alone. It's like a teacher would do with a student. Maybe, it's her maternal instinct coming out.  
  
If I've always been the big brother, she's definitely always been the big sister though Syl was the oldest female. Tinga's always been careful everyone was feeling all right, had eaten enough and so many other stuff only a mother would think off.  
  
Notes: I'm sorry, like I said, I'm not American, I don't even live in the States, I've never seen a DA episode in original version. Still, I was only able to find a transcript of 'The kidz are aiight' on the net, but it wasn't an official one. So, the Eyes Only's hack written here might not correspond to the real one. If any of you guys know for sure what Eyes Only really said, be sure to tell me, I'll correct it right away. Same for what Zack tells Max and Tinga. I'm thinking about buying DA's first season on DVD so that I can finally see it in original version. Don't forget to review! Love ya. BO 


	5. As we're not in the best of all possible...

Notes: In this chapter, Zack's going after Tinga ('Hit a sista back'). Renfro's got a lead on Noah. read and review please!!!  
  
Chapter V: .As we're not in the best of all worlds  
  
Renfro's POV  
  
"What's his name?" I coldly ask.  
  
"Vitali Mam but we don't know where he is" one of the technicians answers.  
  
"Then we'll have to play along. Can you put me in contact with him? Pretend I'm a potential buyer"  
  
"That I can do but it'll take me several minutes. I have to make a phone call to the contact that's warn me of this," he says.  
  
"Make it fast. I don't want another of those little brats to get away," I say walking back to my office.  
  
I didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, the phone on my desk rings. I answer.  
  
"Renfro" I say.  
  
"I've got Vitali on the other line"  
  
"It's about time. Try tracing the call" I say, turning my screen on.  
  
"Who are you?" an Italian voice asks me.  
  
The guy on the screen seems about fifty, maybe sixty.  
  
"My name's Elizabeth Renfro. I work for a Mid Eastern country's government. We're interested in buying your 'transgenic killing machine' but we need proof" I say.  
  
"Which mid Eastern country?" he asks.  
  
Why the hell does he care? I'm a potential buyer. That's all he needs to know.  
  
"Have I asked you where were? Now, about those proofs"  
  
"I have a video that proves it plus pictures"  
  
"Show me" I say.  
  
He starts by showing me the pictures. Nothing special really: an about twenty year old black girl, pretty. that can be just about any girl in the country. Then, the video he's been talking about goes on my screen. OK, so the same girl's kicking a guy and at the same time destroying the camera.  
  
"Is that it?" I ask smirking.  
  
The Italian nods.  
  
"You expect us to invest a nice some of money just because you've got some girl that knows how to kick. I'm sorry but we're gone need more than that"  
  
"We've broke into her apartment. We've found tryptophan," he says.  
  
This guy knows a lot about our experiments. Her apartment? That means he hasn't got her yet. We've still got a chance to double cross him if I can find out where he is.  
  
"So what's that suppose to tell me?" I fake.  
  
"She suffers from seizures and needs tryptophan, a neurotransmitter she can't do with out"  
  
"Oh! And you've found some in her apartment. I've only got you're word for it" I say.  
  
"I'm gonna need more than that. You say she's capable of extraordinary performances, get me a video a bit more persuasive"  
  
"I'll contact you as soon as I get it," he says.  
  
"No, I'll contact you in two weeks" I say before hanging up, "So, where's he?" I ask the technician.  
  
"We still don't know. This guy's got high material. We didn't expect this. We'll get him next time"  
  
"Jerks!" I bark out.  
  
Noah's POV  
  
I've just got back from work. I step into the apartment. Everything's quiet as usual. Tinga's asleep in Ginna's room like she has for the past few weeks. Zack's supposed to be sleeping on the couch but he's not. He rises up as soon as he hears me stepping into the living room. So, I walk up to the couch and sit next to him.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping?" I whisper not to wake up Tinga.  
  
"Every time I close my eyes, I feel like I'm back there," he says looking down and closing his eyes.  
  
I know he's talking about Psy Ops. I've never been there but from what I know about it, it's the last place you'd wanna be in your dreams. I gently pass my hands through his blonde hair. He opens up his blue eyes and looks at me.  
  
"I was so scared I might've compromised you too" he whispers.  
  
Wow! Zack scared? It's like two words I've never associated.  
  
"It's all right. It's over now. We're all doing fine" I say, sitting closer to him.  
  
A silence falls between us.  
  
"By the way, have you heard about the others? Have they told you their new location?" I ask him.  
  
"Jondy's left me a message. She's in Santa Fe, New Mexico for now. It's really not far from here"  
  
Wow! This is getting weirder by the minute! Why's he telling me where Jondy is? He's never given me such information before. I look straight into his blue-green eyes, feeling kinda uneasy.  
  
"What's wrong Zack?" I ask.  
  
"Tinga couldn't wait for you to get home to say good bye"  
  
"What? Tinga's left?" I ask, standing up and running to Ginna's room.  
  
I open the door. The room's empty. Yes, Tinga has left. I walk back to the living room and stand right in front of Zack still sitting on the couch.  
  
"I'm going to follow her when the morning comes though I told her I wouldn't and I'd rather stay here" he says gazing at the air.  
  
"What is going on?" I ask raising my voice.  
  
"Her husband and her son were looking for her. They've drawn Lydecker to them without knowing" he sighs finally looking at me.  
  
"Her husband? Her son? Why didn't she ever talk about them?" I ask frowning.  
  
"Because I told her not to. I've always thought it was a mistake. She disagrees. No use putting you in the argument" he says standing up in front of me.  
  
We're really close. I look up to him; really not understanding what the hell is going on and why doesn't anybody ever feels like letting me know anything. He looks down on me, smirks and with his hand caresses my arm.  
  
"I don't see anything funny," I say.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about all this Noah," he says still slightly smiling.  
  
I'm horrified by the way he's taking the whole thing.  
  
"I don't know how we're gonna save Tinga, her husband Charlie and little Case. We can't save them all" he sighs.  
  
"What are you saying Zack?" I ask holding my breath.  
  
"I know you need a family. I know it and well, if I don't come back. I don't want you to be lonely and feel lost" he says.  
  
"Wow, wow! Stop it right there! What are you telling me?" I almost yell walking away from him, "How can you even think you know what I need and what I don't need? You're not planning on going back to Manticore again?"  
  
"If it's what I have to do to help Tinga, I will" he says determined.  
  
"What? I thought you went back to Manticore for Max and." I stutter as things in my head are getting more and more mixed up.  
  
"What I did for Max, I would've done it for any of you." he says.  
  
I feel like I've missed something again. When did we, the other eleven, ever become equal to Max?  
  
"Now, let me say this" he says, "I know you and Jondy were close. That's why I've told you where she was"  
  
"Does it make you feel better? Is your conscience OK with leaving me now?" I scream out.  
  
"My conscience's telling me to save you all and that's what I'm trying to do" he says walking closer to me, "But my heart feels really bad leaving you"  
  
"Then, don't go or at least, promise me you'll be back" I yell trying to hold back my tears.  
  
"I can't Noah, I can't" he says in a calming voice, "I gotta leave now" he says looking at the window: the sun is rising.  
  
"Keep low Noah" he ads looking straight into my eyes as usual.  
  
Then, he slightly leans forwards, kisses my cheek and as he straightens back up, his lips stay for half a second in front of mine. During this half second, I can feel his warm breath on my face.  
  
"Good bye Noah" he whispers before slamming the door behind him.  
  
Zack's POV  
  
It was about time I showed up. The girls were in trouble. OK, so we've got all three of them safe and sound at Logan's. The kid's not doing to good and we all know Lydecker's got something to do with it. I knew it was too easy.  
  
"We have no choice" Max tells me.  
  
"You go through with this and you're on your own. I won't have anything to do with him" I tell her.  
  
"Big surprise"  
  
"She made herself vulnerable and now she's paying the price. Don't make the same mistake" I say walking away.  
  
I really feel like going now. I've done my job; I got all three of them back together. It's Tinga's fault anyway. She put the three of them in danger! If only she had listened to me from the beginning!  
  
I wanna go back to Phoenix. I know Max's mad at me for leaving them when things got rough but I really wanna see Noah. I can't leave tough. I have to save Tinga. Damn those irresponsible sisters!  
  
"With us, you're always X5 599" Tinga told me.  
  
That's right Ting, I'm X5 599 and I have no other mission than to keep an eye on all twelve of you.  
  
"And you ought to get a life!" Noah had told me.  
  
Maybe later. If we ever get through this.  
  
Anderson's POV  
  
More proof, more proof, he'll get more proof that grumpy old Italian jerk. Let's see what he thinks about a shooting raid. Wish he would be our aim! The five thugs she's put out a few weeks ago said she was really quick, so fast that she could elude bullets.  
  
All we need is to make sure her and a couple of her friends are stuck in an alley, put a few cameras on the roofs, make a car drive by and shoot at them. A kid could pull it off. It'll pass for another gangs fight; no one will ever suspect a thing.  
  
Nice thinking Anderson! Really, you can be proud of yourself!  
  
Noah's POV  
  
"I think you need a ride home, Ron" I tell him holding his arm as he can barely walk alone.  
  
Feria's closing. Time for me to head home and he should've got home to his girlfriend a long time ago. Ron Stevens is not a bad guy. He's just a little lost and way too naïve. He's a musician. But, life's always been tough on artists, especially these days and for Ron, money's become a serious issue. His girlfriend's tired of him spending all her money on alcohol but hey! The guy's looking for inspiration where he can.  
  
I don't think it's an excuse though. Ron seriously needs to reevaluate his priorities in life otherwise; he'll lose everything he has, that includes his girlfriend and his hands if he doesn't stop borrowing money from illegal guys like the three thugs I beat up last time.  
  
Well, there he is, drunk and about to throw up for the third night this week!  
  
"You should really stop doing this to yourself Ron!" I say a disgusted look on my face, pushing him towards the back door as Karen is closing the front door.  
  
"You gonna take him home on your bike?" she asks me.  
  
Karen's really nice. We've been friends long before I started working at Feria. She's been in this bar for years so the boss trusts her enough to let her close the bar every once in a while, like tonight.  
  
She's the Asian type of girl: smaller than me, slim, long dark perfectly straight hair. She reminds me of Brin sometimes.  
  
"I don't know" I tell her, "Depends whether or not he's gonna puke first"  
  
"I can take him home otherwise, it's on my way!" she says walking towards the back door too.  
  
Karen has a car. The chances that he'll throw up on my bike or in her car are just the same. So, it doesn't really solve the problem.  
  
"Come on pretty boy, let's getcha outta here!" I tell Ron lifting him up with just one hand.  
  
Karen's holding the back door open for him to step outside. Ron stumbles but manages to make it outside. Then, I step outside and Karen closes the door, coming out last.  
  
"Maybe we should call him a taxi" she proposes.  
  
"He ain't got no money to pay for it," I say looking down at Ron, on his knees next to me.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick" he says right before throwing up.  
  
"Great! Make it quick" I say rolling my eyes, "Haven't got all night. I'll take him," I say facing Karen, "You just be careful on your way home!"  
  
"No problem!" she says walking down the alley.  
  
Her car's parked a few steps away. I turn back to Ron and say:  
  
"Better not be putting any on my jacket otherwise I swear I'll throw you off the." I stop hearing a noise behind me.  
  
I can hear a car rushing towards the end of the alley where Karen is. It's coming really fast. 'Probably another bozo just in the same state Ron is', I tell myself. I frown, using my hyper visibility to see it come. Why the hell are all it's passengers armed?  
  
"Get down" I tell Ron still on his knees, pushing him down.  
  
'Shit Karen!' is all I'm able to think. The car stops near hers. The guys in it are drawing out their guns. I can see Karen; she's terrified, staring at them, unable to move. Was that the last look Ginna had on her face? I'm not letting this happen twice.  
  
I hear the first shot. I'm running towards Karen using everything that's in my killing machine DNA. Bullets are everywhere and one's about to hit her. 'No, not twice! I'm sorry Ginna!'  
  
I put one arm around Karen, spin her around and drag her to me. First bullet avoided plenty more coming. I push Karen behind the huge trash container in iron and take a look at Ron. That geek's just got back on his knees! He's gonna get hit for sure!  
  
I leave Karen safe behind the trash container and run towards my drunken friend. Reminds me of this game we used to have in Manticore: eluding bullets. The thing is that it was a game because we knew we could elude them, but Ron can't, so tonight's the real thing! I understand now why Zack's always told me not to get attached. At least, if I hadn't, I wouldn't feel guilty leaving him die! He'd just be another drunken hobo puking up.  
  
I grab him and jump as high as I can with him still in my arms. In the air, I grab the first thing coming up. In this case, the last step of some fire escape ladder. I stay hanging up in the air for a few seconds, till the shooting stops. Then, I wait till the car gets away as fast as it came. I'd like to run after them but I think I've done enough for tonight. I let go and land on my feet still holding Ron. As soon as I let him go, he collapses on the floor and starts throwing up again. Karen's already giving me a funny look as she runs to us.  
  
"What was that? How did you? It's like several feet high." she stutters.  
  
"I'm taking him home. See ya tomorrow" I interrupt her and walk towards my bike, dragging our dear musician along.  
  
I start it and make sure Ron's holding on to me.  
  
"Noah" she calls out.  
  
I turn my head around to look at her, my motionless face on.  
  
"Thank you Noah"  
  
The engine throbs and I drive away as fast as I can.  
  
Notes: Stay with me readers, action's coming up I promise. In the next chapter, Noah has to deal with both Manticore and the Mafia. Review and brighten up my day people! Thanks. BO 


	6. Knowing what you want

Notes: This chapter's mostly going to be Noah's POV. Well, you'll get a glance at what's going in Zack's little head in the end. Don't forget to review.  
  
Just so you can read this without being confused: X5 734 is Brin and X5 656 is Tinga.  
  
Chapter VI: Knowing what you want  
  
Vitali's POV  
  
"So?" I say grinning, "How's that for a proof?"  
  
I've just shown that cold blonde bitch the video my three geeks managed to make showing that Noah eluding bullets, running faster and jumping higher than any Olympic Game contestant.  
  
"Excellent" Renfro grins too.  
  
"Now" I say rubbing my hands, "Let's talk about what this beauty's gonna cost you"  
  
Suddenly a red signal appears on my computer. It says 'Signal traced'. Signal traced? That bitch's trying to double cross me!  
  
"I think it's gonna cost you a lot more than it's going to cost me Mr. Vitali!" she says her devilish smile on, "Good bye and my salutations to Italy"  
  
Shit! I can't believe it! I hang up and start giving orders. We gotta move fast. She's probably going to wanna destroy this whole building, we have to move to the next one and then she'll wanna get her hand on my transgenic!  
  
Noah's POV  
  
I think I have to move. It's time. I don't have anything holding me here anymore: Ginna's dead and Zack's… Well, I don't know about him but he'd tell me to move. First this robbery tentative and now that shooting raid. I've been in Phoenix for several years and nothing's ever happen to me. Something's going on, I know it and I've got a bad feeling.  
  
I'm packing up a few things. I'm taking the minimum possible. I've got a black bag filled with clothes and in my backpack, I've put official papers and the money from my latest cat burglaries! I look at my brand new TV set. 'Oh, well! The next owner'll be happy to find it here,' I sigh. I step into Ginna's room. I should stop calling it that way. It's not her room anymore; it's been for a long time but I can't seem to get used to it.  
  
I walk to the little table near the bed, open the drawer and take Ginna's ring out of it. She always had it one and said it was for luck. It was the only precious thing she owned: a plain golden ring. I put it on and walk back towards the living room. I pick up my bag, put it over my shoulder and grab my backpack. My bike's parked in the building's underground parking. I rush down the stairs, just slamming the door behind me.  
  
I'm going to pay a visit to Jondy before starting all over again. I don't even wanna count how many times I've done that since we've escaped. Each time, you step into a new town, pretend you're somebody else and invent yourself a new past… Sounds fun doesn't it? It's not. I hate it.  
  
I start my bike and say 'Good bye Phoenix and good bye Ginna'. I'm going to drop at the graveyard before I leave.  
  
Renfro' POV  
  
I'm in a plane, taking me to Phoenix. I can't wait to see the look on Lydecker's face once I've got my hands on one of his kids, 396 in this case. It can only be her. She's the only one in the twelve that had a black parent.  
  
It was so easy. I've already got men taking care of Vitali and his little gang. They have to be erased; they know too much about our experiments. I've got other militaries all over town ready to get 396. They've got orders to kill her if necessary.  
  
See, Lydecker, it's all about knowing what you want and doing everything to get it. You're too weak. You don't even know if you're on their side or on ours. I think it's time to get rid of you. You're useless to me anyway now. I've also got your 656. You're right about one thing though, I don't need her son. Once I know what's in her DNA, I'll be able to bring Manticore to the next step: experiments on the second generation of X5s.  
  
Poor Lydecker! Even the children that you have brought back to Manticore like 734 aren't loyal to you either.  
  
Noah's POV  
  
"I don't like the look of this, Ginna. That's why I'm leaving. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm so sorry girl!" I cry out loud.  
  
I'm standing in front of her gravestone. My bike's parked right in front of the graveyard about away. Suddenly, I stop crying. Something's coming. No! It's already here, all around. Men hiding all over the place. Shit! Why didn't I see them before?  
  
"Like I said, gotta bounce Gin! See ya!" I whisper slowly walking towards my bike pretending I haven't seen them.  
  
They're blocking all the exits. I can't get to my bike! Damn! Who are these guys? Militaries obviously. I shiver, thinking about Manticore. What have they got cameras all over the country? You save a couple of people and bam! They show up!  
  
I turn around. Surprise, surprise, militaries behind too. Where's Zack when I need him? Oh, yeah… I forgot, saving Tinga's ass!  
  
They've got teasers. I hate those things. I bend my knees a little and put up my fists in front of me in-a-ready-to-fight stance.  
  
"Come on! Bring it on!" I say.  
  
Five of them come up first. One of them tries kicking me, I elude rushing behind him I make a headlock and sense another one behind me. Without turning around, I jump, pushing on the guy I was holding shoulders. I end up face to face with him again but he collapses as his dear friend has just hit him with his teaser instead of me.  
  
The guy watches his team mate fall on to the ground and start having convulsions. I kick his teaser away and knock him out with a couple a punches and kicks.  
  
The three others decide to attack me all at the same time. One of them tries punching me. I block it. Another one tempts a kick. I block it too and grab his ankle with my two hands. I lift the guy and keep spinning around still holding him. That way he hits everything that's around me, including his teammates.  
  
I think it's gotta look like an ice skating figure well, except for the hitting everything around thing! Then, after a few seconds and a nice couple of collisions, I let him go and he goes smashing against a gravestone. May he rest in peace.  
  
Not over yet. The more I knock out, the more comes up! It's like they resurrect or something. Well, not exactly since they're different each time. Shit! One of them has just hit me and it's not with a teaser! I collapse blood on my hands as I touch the side of my stomach.  
  
Anderson's POV  
  
The boss is really mad! He hates being taken for the moron he is. He's sent Miller, Peterson and I, along with around fifty men to get the girl while he's moving headquarters.  
  
Fortunately, we've put a tracker on her bike. She's at the graveyard. Is fifty men gonna be enough to get her. I don't know. I only know that if things get ugly, I'm not leaving my butt out there.  
  
We're wearing our black suits as usual and so are our men. I don't think we're passing through town unnoticed. Would a large number of black cars following each other look suspicious to you? Well, it's the only way to carry fifty men!  
  
We're in front of the graveyard now. I see the bike. A couple a military trucks are parked near it and militaries are climbing back in them holding her, our transgenic! She looks unconscious. These guys know how to deal with those things.  
  
I reach for my talky walky to tell our men:  
  
"Follow those trucks! They've got her!"  
  
We start chasing them back in town. Bunches of our car end up hitting buildings or shops but so do theirs! Miller's driving; I'm on the side seat; Peterson's in the back. Miller not much of a smart guy but he's knows how to drive. Hell, he does!  
  
He's after the truck the girl's in. We're going really fast and although some of those military trucks have tried to get in our way, Miller's managed to drive right up to that truck. We're about at the same level as them, driving on the lane that's usually reserved to people coming the other way.  
  
People in this town know not to miss with the Mafia. We rule this town and no military's gonna prove them we're wrong. We're not going to be humiliated by a couple of geeks in a camouflage uniform!  
  
Miller's leaning forward on the wheel and I turn my head around. The truck's driver is right next to me, on my right side. I take my gun out and shot twice.  
  
I've hit him. The truck starts slowing down and finally crushes into a shop that happened to be on the side of the street.  
  
"Excellent! Turn around Miller and let's go get our killing machine!" I say grinning.  
  
Noah's POV  
  
My head hurts. As a matter of fact, my whole body aches but worse is my stomach. I have dry blood on my shirt and a nice whole in it. Fortunately, the bullet got out the same way it got in and it didn't hit any vital organ.  
  
Hurt's like hell but I've got to get outta this truck now. We're driving really fast, too fast, what's going on? I think we're being chased, but by who? The driver's sweating I can smell it. He keeps taking abrupt turns and I'm having trouble staying in place.  
  
I'm sitting on the floor of the truck. My knees brought to my chest and my hands handcuffed behind my back. Damn, wish I had Tinga or Syl's fast healing. My vision wouldn't be getting blurry. Focus Noah! You gotta get outta here! I don't have Krit's contortionist abilities but I can still get outta those handcuffs easily. All I need is to push my thumb in. I hear a small crack meaning I've succeeded.  
  
OK, hands free! Next step: get rid of the two guys on each side of me holding teasers and the guy in front of me who has a real gun.  
  
I hear two shots. The driver's been shot. The car's slowing down. It's now or never. I jump on my feet, punch the guy in front of me, and grab his gun. I lose my balance; the car's just crashed into something.  
  
Anderson's POV  
  
I walk to the truck the girl's in. Our cars have formed a circle around it. No military trucks coming through. She's ours. Vitali'll be forever thankful to me for this!  
  
I send a couple of men to get the girl out. After a few minutes, they come out and say:  
  
"Sir, I think it's the wrong truck! She's not in"  
  
Noah's POV  
  
I'm on my bike, leaving this town for good this time. My left side hurts really bad. My vision, usually perfect, is getting blurry again. Hold on Noah! Hold on! Santa Fe's just in the next state. Jondy you better be there! Thank god, Zack's given me her full address. I won't have to look the whole town for her.  
  
Thank god, we crashed into a shop that had a back door. The employees were under such a state of shock when they saw me get outta the car a gun in my hand, it could've been funny under other circumstances. I used the back door and stole a car to drive back to the graveyard to get my bike back. Fortunately, they hadn't moved it.  
  
Before leaving the shop, I noticed the three thugs walking towards the crashed car. I thought they had had enough last time! Look's like Manticore's not alone in this shit!  
  
Zack's POV  
  
I've lost another one, another sister. I've failed again and worse, Brin's turned against us. I can't believe I lost Tinga.  
  
I'm on this cheap stolen bike riding back to Phoenix. When I left her there, I didn't think I'd ever come back. Not because I wanted to stay in Seattle with Max, but because I thought I could've saved Tinga by sacrificing myself again, like I had for Max.  
  
I know now, Max and I sorta missed eachother. Maybe something could've happened if there hadn't been her wonderboy and if there hadn't been Noah. I know what I want now. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner. It was so obvious. Tinga helped me a lot, she had it seen coming all along.  
  
"It's like you're another Zack," she had said.  
  
"Why would I be any different?" I remember myself asking.  
  
"I dunno, you tell me" she had replied.  
  
It took me so long to figure out why I've always been different around Noah, why I've always worried for her more than for any other X5.  
  
She was always so pissed off whenever it came to Max.  
  
"It's the second time you're going to save her"  
  
I thought she was angry with me because I thought Max was a better soldier than she was. I was so far from the truth.  
  
Notes: So d'you like it? Any suggstions are welcomed as long as you review! Next chapter, more Jondy, Zane and Noah's not done with the Mafia. 


	7. And doing everything to get it

Notes: Is Zack going to find Noah? Get ready to find out. Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter VII: .And doing everything to get it  
  
Zack's POV  
  
Where is she?  
  
It's all I'm capable of thinking, as I stand alone in what used to be Noah's living room. I've already been in her room. Her closets are empty; the money's gone, so is her bike. That's what I first noticed when I parked mine in the underground parking.  
  
I've already dropped at her work. Karen told me she hadn't shown up in a week. What happened? If anything went wrong while I was gone, I'll never forgive myself.  
  
Jondy! I have to call Jondy!  
  
Jondy's POV  
  
I'm watching some cheap TV program when the doorbell rings AGAIN! It's gotta be that jerk again! He's my neighbor. David's his name and well, he's kinda got a crush on me. Lately it's even turned into obsession. He comes to see me at least four times a day! He's always got something to say or to ask for:  
  
"Have you got any butter Jesse?"  
  
"Wanna have dinner at my place Jesse? I can't eat a whole chicken all by self!"  
  
"Hey Jesse, we're watching the same TV program wanna come watch it at my place?"  
  
Jesse's my new name. The guy I went to get new papers got mixed up. What a jerk, he couldn't remember Jondy! Too difficult when mother nature's only given you two neurons!  
  
The doorbell rings again. 'What the hell does he want now?' I wonder heading for the door. I've only been in Santa Fe for a few months, well, since Eyes Only's hack.  
  
I open up the door, already rolling my eyes at David again. Boy, he'll be happy when I'll go into heat! A tan, curly, young girl collapses in my arms as soon as the door's fully opened. She's all dressed up in black and a black leather jacket. I can smell blood all over her, dry blood. She looks up to me and says before fainting:  
  
"Jondy, Jon"  
  
No one knows my real name, except for my siblings. It's gotta be.  
  
"Noah? Noah? Are you all right? What happened?" I ask carrying her inside.  
  
Noah's POV  
  
I open up my eyes. I'm lying on a bed. It's not mine of course, I remember running away from Phoenix. My vision's still blurry but someone's near me.  
  
"Zack?" I whisper.  
  
"Sorry sis" a girl says, "It's just me, Jondy, remember"  
  
Yeah, I remember now. The three thugs, the robbery, the shooting, the graveyard, Manticore's gorillas after me and the car crash. Good old memories! Well, not so old, but still memories fortunately!  
  
I slowly sit. My body still aches but I feel a whole lot better. I have a bandage around my abdomen.  
  
"You got lucky that bullet got out and didn't hurt anything in there!" Jondy says.  
  
"Luck?" I say gazing at Ginna's ring, "I would've been lucky if I had Syl or Tinga's fast healing" I smirk.  
  
"We still heal faster than normal people" she says, "Now tell me, what happened and how d'you knew where to find me?"  
  
"Zack told me where you were because he wasn't sure he was ever going to come back" I sigh.  
  
Girl talk, pizza and a bottle of coke later, I head for the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror. I really look like shit. I could even scare myself. My hair's all messed and as I try passing my fingers through my hair, I say:  
  
"Jon, mind if I take a bath?"  
  
"I'll getcha a towel" she answers.  
  
"By the way, Jon! Please tell me you have conditioner!" I plead.  
  
Anderson's POV  
  
"You lost her! How could you have lost her? You said she was unconscious and handcuffed!" Vitali's voice resounds in his new office.  
  
"I don't know Sir, I can't explain it" I answer.  
  
He stops right in front of me, put his two hands on the armchair I'm sitting in and barks out:  
  
"Explain it? Well I think I can Anderson! In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you three morons had been chasing the wrong truck!"  
  
I can feel his breath on my face as he's screaming to my face. Then, he starts circling Miller and I again and keeps yelling:  
  
"That bitch must have got her! She double-crossed me! I'll get her, I don't know how but I'll get revenge!"  
  
I roll my eyes, as once again, the whole building's gonna now we failed. Suddenly, someone softly knocks at the door. It's Peterson. I thought he had felt like avoiding the whole humiliation thing.  
  
"Sir?" he shyly says in hush voice and stepping in.  
  
"What?" Vitali yells.  
  
"I don't think they've got her either" Peterson says.  
  
"I think you morons are even more stupid than I thought" the boss says letting himself fall into his chair as if he was giving up.  
  
"No I mean, Sir. Remember we had placed a tracker on her bike and well, it's moved. Her bike I mean. It's actually in Santa Fe. She's a transgenic. Chances that she's escaped are rather" Peterson said.  
  
"A 100%" Vitali says grinning and looking up to Peterson with hope.  
  
A silence falls in the room, as the boss seems to be thinking.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Get your butts in Santa Fe" He starts yelling again.  
  
As I'm walking to my cars, Miller and Peterson following me, I wonder why, if Vitali thinks we're such morons, he keeps putting us on such important missions?  
  
Jondy's POV  
  
"I betcha that in their nice little manticorian scientist group there weren't any women?" I tell Noah.  
  
We're both in the bathroom, doing girl stuff. I'm shaving and she's putting her wet hair up and some make up, not that she needs any. Really, she's beautiful  
  
"Why ya saying this?" she asks me.  
  
"Well, if a woman had been involved in our creation, she would've thought about making our legs hairless! See what I mean" I say rinsing my legs.  
  
"I know" Naoh says, "And she would've thought about not giving me curly hair and fixing that butt of mine I probably got from my supposed black parent" she sighs.  
  
"I think your butt's fine. At least it's not, you know, 'flat' like some girl's. I wish my hair was as curly as yours" I note sincere.  
  
"No you don't. Transgenic or not, guess girls are just never satisfied with what they've got!" Noah smirks.  
  
I'm glad she's here with me. It's nice having a female sibling around. Zack's not too much of a communicative person. He just gives you orders, saves your ass and leaves. Well, looks like he's given her more information than he's ever given me. I found Zane by chance in LA. Zack'd kill me if he ever found out I stayed in contact with another sibling than him.  
  
The doorbell rings AGAIN. This time I'm a 100% sure it's David. I haven't seen him since lunch and it was like four hours ago!  
  
"O. M. N. again" Noah giggles.  
  
"What does that stands for? Obviously Mad Neighbor?" I ask laughing.  
  
"More for Obsessed Male Neighbor" she replies laughing as well.  
  
"Why have you ever had to face an Obsessed Female Neighbor?" I ask joking.  
  
"You have no idea," Noah says rolling her eyes.  
  
I stop laughing, as I didn't think she was serious but she really was; she really had had an O. F. N. I look at her for half a second, my mouth dropped open and then we both start laughing again. The doorbell rings again.  
  
"Have mercy" I sigh raising my two arms as if I was giving up.  
  
"Bless yourself, O. F. N. can be worse than O. M. N." Noah giggles.  
  
I walk out of the bathroom towards the door, open it and surprise, surprise fall face to face with. David.  
  
"Hey, Jesse! Guess what there's a bike parked right near yours in the parking" he says as enthusiast as a kid that was just given an ice cream.  
  
I roll my eyes again and say:  
  
"Yes, it's my sister's"  
  
Then I hear Noah calling:  
  
"Jon, we gotta jet NOW!"  
  
Noah's POV  
  
There are only two cars but their plate says Arizona. These black suits have nothing to do with camouflage uniform. These guys are definitely not from Manticore. Them again! The three jerks I beat up to save Ron's ass are here again. Who the hell are they working for? I should think about asking them someday: a girl's gotta know who's hunting her down!  
  
These are the thoughts running through my mind as I'm looking out Jondy's window. Her apartment's on the tenth floor. We still got time till they come up here!  
  
I feel so guilty dragging Jondy into this. I really made sure no one had followed me. How could they have found me?  
  
"What's up?" Jondy runs to me.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want this," I say pointing at the window.  
  
"This is definitely not Manticore. Let's bounce," she says.  
  
"Jesse? Is everything all right?" O. M. N. also known as David asks as he steps into the living room.  
  
"See ya David!" Jondy says shoving a few things in her backpack.  
  
I put my leather jacket back on and swing my backpack over my shoulder. I'm gonna have to leave my bag filled all clothes here. I know, I know: guys are waiting outside, ready to either dissect me or look e up in a cage or make end up in Psy Ops and I'm worried about letting my clothes here. What can I say? I am a material girl.  
  
I look out the window again and blurt out:  
  
"Two cars. Ten men. Armed. No teasers. Saw my bike. They're in"  
  
"How can you tell all this from here?" David says blinking and frowning as he's looking out the window as well.  
  
"We can take'em out. They're only ten" Jondy says.  
  
"What d'you mean by taking them out Jesse? Why are armed men looking for you anyway?" O. M. N. asks me.  
  
"I'd like to know too. I think it's time I ask them," I say dropping my bag.  
  
Jondy grins at me; obviously glad she's getting some action. I'm glad I'll be able not to leave all my clothes here.  
  
We run down a few stairs, David following us and telling us how dangerous it is and bla, bla, bla. He finally shuts up when Jondy knocks him out. O. M. N. are always such a drag!  
  
We're still in the staircase. Five men are coming up to our floor, their guns out. A make a military sign to Jondy. She nods. I jump on two of them and face a third one.  
  
"You again?" I tell him before punching him.  
  
The two others are pointing their guns at me but they aren't expecting a second killing machine. Just like I did previously, Jondy jumps on the last two and easily knocks them out. There's only one left and he's trembling like a scared girlie as he's lost his gun.  
  
"Wait! Don't please, Noah!" he stutters stepping back.  
  
"You know my name?" I ask surprised.  
  
"I don't mean to. It's my boss; he wanted to sell you. I had to" he says still backing up.  
  
"You know my name, I think the least you could do is tell me yours" I ask with a too big a smile to be sincere, "What's your name? Who's your boss?" I coldly add as he doesn't answer and just keeps sweating, trembling and backing up.  
  
"Anderson. My name's Anderson"  
  
"Are you depth Anderson? I've just asked you two questions," I say shoving him against the wall.  
  
"His name's Vitali. He works for the Italian Mafia"  
  
"The Mafia? How did you find me?" I scowl.  
  
"There's a tracking device on your bike" Anderson stammers.  
  
"Who did you intend to sell me to?" I ask putting my fingers around his neck.  
  
"To some lady called Renfro, I think. She double crossed Vitali though," Anderson says.  
  
"Was she from Manticore?" I ask raising my voice as this geek's getting on my nerves he's shaking so much.  
  
"Manti-what? I don't know what you're talking about" he says closing his eyes as if he was expecting me to punch him.  
  
"Don't lie to me Anderson. I hate liars. What does this Renfro bitch have to do with Manticore?" I ask, "Didn't you have to deal with Lydecker?"  
  
"I don't know what's Manticore. I don't know who's Lydecker either I swear" he begs.  
  
"I think he's telling the truth," Jondy says behind me.  
  
"I think so too," I say letting go off his throat and turning around to face my sister.  
  
"Thank you Noah, thank you really" Anderson says rubbing his throat.  
  
"Don't thank me. Remember last time I said I'd make sure you'd never be able to come back" I say before turning back around and punching him so hard that he collapses.  
  
I rub my left side, where the bandage is. It's still hurting like hell.  
  
"Are you OK?" Jondy asks me looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah, no biggy" I shrug.  
  
"Good cause five more gorillas coming right up!" she says.  
  
Later that same day.  
  
"I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble and blown up your cover Jon" I apologize to my little sister.  
  
We're in the parking down her building. The two black cars are still there but it's passengers and drivers are fast asleep in Jondy's staircase. We made sure they were when we went down them a second them with our bags packed and all. Now, we're on our bikes ready to leave. We figured that Jondy should move too because maybe Manticore had followed these geeks here. Of course, we got rid of the tracker on my bike.  
  
"It's all right. I was getting tired of Santa Fe anyway. I wanted to move out especially because of O. M. N." Jondy shrugged.  
  
She's just awesome. I've always loved her. I hope I'll see her soon again. I got her phone number and she's got mine. Zack wouldn't approve but screw him!  
  
"Look I don't know where I'm going but I know you still need to rest. You haven't fully recovered. I'll leave a message to Zack don't worry about it, telling him that you went to see Zane" she says hugging me.  
  
"You know where Zane is?" I ask pulling myself away from her clutch to look at her blue eyes.  
  
"Zack's gonna kill me for this" she says pinching her lip, "I found out Zane was in LA while I still was in San Francisco. It really was by chance and well, we've kept contact, disobeying to every rule Zack had imposed us. So, we've kept it secret up until now. It turned out useful after all... You need major help! He'll find you some nice cozy place to stay for a while till you can find another job and well, start over!"  
  
"Yeah, that's the story of our life" I sigh.  
  
"You got enough money?" she asks me.  
  
"I'm cool. I've made a few trades before I left Phoenix" I say which was true.  
  
Her blue eyes stare at me for half a second, scanning my whole face to check if I wasn't lying. I must've looked pretty sincere as she hugs me again and starts her bike.  
  
"Here's Zane's cell phone, last time I called him he was in Utah. Don't ask me what he was doing there, I haven't got a clue! Good luck Noah!" she shrugs handing me a piece of paper.  
  
I look at it for a second, enough to memorize it. Then, I tear it into a thousands pieces, throw them away and start my bike waving at her.  
  
Jondy's right: I haven't fully recovered. Driving my bike requires an effort! I'm heading for Utah. Maybe I could try skiing once I'm feeling better? I've never tried.  
  
Unfortunately, I've got a lot more on my mind. I need to be a lot more careful this time. The Italian Mafia after me? Who'd have thought? I knew foreign countries were interested in having us, as we were high tech soldiers. Zack had told me so after what had happened to Brin.  
  
This Mafia guy must've found me when I made that strength demonstration to save Ron. I still don't know how this Renfro bitch's related to Manticore. Looks like Lydecker's not the only one that we need to worry about.  
  
God, I hope Zack's all right and I hope Tinga's OK too. I wish I could see him again. I promise I'll stop being irresponsible, I'll be a good soldier from now on if I could just see him again.  
  
A few days later.  
  
"Thanks Zane! Really means a lot to me!" I say hugging the tall athletic dark hair and green eyed X5.  
  
"No problem Noah. Pleasure seeing you again. You can stay here a couple of months, I'll let you know if my boss reappears anytime sooner than expected. No one'll come disturb you here. That's why I love this place... it's almost empty! I might drop by sometime next week to check on you and bring you some food, OK?" he smirks.  
  
"My pleasure" I say grinning and looking at the nice cozy little cabin, "In the mean time, take care of my bike"  
  
"Don't worry little sister," he says before disappearing behind the wooden door.  
  
It was a lot more fancy than anywhere I had ever slept in was. Well, except this one time, I was in New York and I went into heat. I met this rich kid and we ended up in this five star hotel suite. Well, we didn't sleep much anyway so doesn't really count.  
  
Zack's POV  
  
I'm all covered with snow. It reminds me of that night in 2009 when the twelve escaped. I feel the same way: just as cold and nervous. I can see the cabin. Nice place, Zane's right; it does seem lost, kinda like Logan's cabin: you can't find it unless you know it's there.  
  
I called Jondy as soon as I saw Noah was gone. She told me she had sent her to Zane in Utah because both Manticore and the Italian Mafia were after her. Jondy also said Noah came to her badly hurt. I hope she's OK. I can't believe I didn't see it come. They had been after her for a while apparently. I can't believe I didn't even notice a thing, too busy saving Max, Tinga and Brin. Turns out, Max doesn't need my help, Tinga and Brin got caught anyway. I'm not losing another one and especially not Noah.  
  
I walk up the stairs that lead to the front door and try to get the snow outta my hair. I push the front wooden door open; it's not locked. I let the warmth of the cabin coming from the fireplace, heat up my whole body. I start focusing on her. Where is she? I can sense her: she's in a room nearby, I believe it's the bathroom. I think she's having a shower: I can hear the water running.  
  
I walk towards that room, careful not to make a sound. I don't want her to notice me yet. I'm excited and nervous. It's hot in here. That heat mixed with my enthusiasm of seeing her again could make me sweat. I can't afford to sweat if I don't want her to notice me. If I do, she'll be able to smell me. I try to focus and lower by body temperature. I shiver, it works.  
  
I slightly push the bathroom's door open, not sure of what I'll do once she's noticed me. It's even hotter in here: Noah's been taking a hot shower, the condensation hits my cold face as soon as I step in. I see her hand coming out of the shower grabbing a towel nearby. Then, the shower curtain opens up. She steps out of the shower with the grace that characterizes her, nothing but the towel wrapped around her and her long brown wet curls falling on her shoulders.  
  
I'm unable to make a single move. I just stay there, in the doorway, gazing at her. She's so beautiful and delicate. Finally, she notices me and turns around. She stares at me the same way I'm staring at her. Her voluptuous lips slightly split as she tries to say something. I can read her lips, she's saying my name but not a sound has escaped from them.  
  
Those lips, I wanna taste them; I wanna grab them without ever letting them go, I want every breath they take to be coming from me. Yet, I don't know if I can, I don't know if Noah'll let me. Maybe she hasn't forgiven me for being such a jackass and not realizing things sooner. But now, I know what I want and above all who I want: it's not Max, it's no one else than this caramel beauty standing in front of me.  
  
Her hazel green eyes are looking straight into my blue eyes and she slightly smiles. I take this as signal, a positive signal. I rush towards her, she meets me half way. We stand chest to chest and still eye into eye, green meeting blue. My hand gently runs down her arm feeling the little drops of water that are also running along her tan body, wet meeting dry. My hands go round her waist and I drag her closer to me, warm meeting cold. My second hand goes through her hair and grabs her head, also dragging it closer to mine as I finally get to taste those lips, caramel meeting white.  
  
Her hands first hold my face and then find their way on my body. Mine go down to her chest as I unwrap her towel. I feel her stiffen so I stop kissing her to look at her. I had forgotten Jondy had told me she was hurt: broken ribs from here, but also what look like a bullet whole on her abdomen.  
  
"What have they done to you?" I ask frowning.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm fine now that you're here" she whispers to my ear as she hugs me.  
  
Then, she pulls herself away to kiss me again. I lift her up in my arms and carry her to the bed. There, we made love for the first time in the warmth of the cabin, away from Lydecker, away from Manticore, away from the Mafia and away from the whole world. There was just us and it was perfect.  
  
Notes: So? D'you like it? Next chapter corresponds to 'Meow' Review please.It will make my life easier. I really sound pitiful, don't I? Good, maybe it'll make you feel sorry for me and REVIEW. 


	8. Letting go

Notes: Thank you Rose for your suggestions, they've been really useful to me. I was a little lost for a while but I think I've pretty much got it all figured out till the end. I intend to stick to the show, no changes. There's still some room for future suggestions though, it's not like it's all written yet! Don't forget to review. Love ya BO  
  
Chapter VIII: Letting Go  
  
Zack's POV  
  
She's still asleep. I'm up making breakfast in the kitchen. It's incredible I hardly even recognize myself. I've got this smile on my face ever since I got up. I can't seem to get rid of it; I'm not trying really hard anyway. I was up most of the night just watching her sleep. I must've fallen asleep sometime and when I woke up, she was all curled up against me, her head resting on my chest.  
  
I don't know how I'm going to tell her that I've failed again, that I let Manticore take back Tinga. There are also plenty of things we have to figure out. Like for example, who the hell's Renfro? I knew we had a new enemy when Lydecker told Max he wasn't responsible for Tinga's capture, though I didn't really believe him back then. I know I'll need to go back to Seattle anytime soon because I need to see Deck and get Tinga back but I really don't wanna think about it now.  
  
Noah's POV  
  
I don't wanna get up. I don't wanna open my eyes. What if it was all just a dream?  
  
A pleasant smell is coming from the kitchen, slightly tickling my nostrils. It's coffee. Well, it means one thing for sure. It wasn't just a dream, well at least, I didn't spend last night alone, now to know whether or not I was with Zack. There's only one way to find out.  
  
I get up and grab the first thing that comes up, in this case a black long sleeve T-shirt. I loudly inspire, hoping to make Zack's smell come off his shirt and onto my skin. The shirt's too big for me; it stops at little above my knees. Never noticed Zack was so tall! Oh my god, what if it wasn't him, what if I completely imagined the whole thing!  
  
I pass in front of the mirror, pass my hand through my curls trying to put them back into place, as if they ever had one! Oh well, nothing I can do about it. 'Curls are sexy' Ginna used to say. Well, if Ginna said that than it's true. Ginna.  
  
I look at the golden ring around my finger. 'It's good luck' she also used to say. Yeah, well I escaped both from Manticore and the Mafia, so I guess it really is good luck. Plus I've just spent an incredible night with the guy of my dreams. Can I really ask for anymore good luck by begging that he doesn't just disappear as soon as I step in the kitchen?  
  
I'm so jittery because that's just the way Zack is. He's always disappearing and then popping back up when you least expect him to. I just wanna stop running for a while and well, I hope he's gonna stop, stick around and wait for me this time.  
  
I step into the kitchen. I can see his naked golden muscled shoulders behind the counter. He's looking down, slightly leaning over something. He's cocking something, I'm not really paying attention: I just can't take my eyes off him. His blonde hair falling in his face. He's only wearing a pair of gray boxers. Oh my god, now this is too much. No straight girl can ever resist THAT.  
  
I tiptoe closer and let my hands do whatever they feel like doing. They choose to go round his waist and then up his shoulders. He startles when I first touch him. Think he didn't hear me come in. I'm probably the best cat burglar in the world!  
  
I gently pull him closer and whisper to his ear:  
  
"Hey, you"  
  
While I'm nibbling his ear lobe, he whispers to my ear:  
  
"Hey, yourself"  
  
But then he pulls back and looks me straight in the eyes and says:  
  
"We gotta talk"  
  
'Alert! Alert! Major Alert!' My inner defense system's just switched on. These are three words a girl never wants to hear, she usually prefers saying them.  
  
So up until those three words, I was picturing us in this romantic atmosphere, candles and music were the only things missing. Yeah, some slow, smooth and warm kinda music, like jazz or maybe soul. Well, now the records come to a screeching halt, see what I'm saying? And all I can hear is this little voice in my head screaming 'Alert! Alert! Run! Run!' It's just like when I was stuck in the graveyard back in Phoenix and Manticore was closing in on me.  
  
But I can't run now! So, I fake a smile and step back, and sit behind the counter, putting distance between us. He's standing in front of me and I can feel his eyes on me but I can't look at him right now. I think I would've preferred him disappearing this morning than. THIS! It's so embarrassing but I know that sadness and despair are soon going to be stronger than shame and I'm really not looking forward to this either!  
  
"I knew this was gonna happen" I mumble trying to make this painful conversation shorter.  
  
"Well, it was pretty obvious" he says.  
  
Well, excuse me. It didn't seem THAT obvious to me! I still hoped that.  
  
"Things didn't really turn out the way I had expected them to. There's been complications" he goes on.  
  
What does he mean by 'complications'? Am I THE complication? Because 'complications' would really not be the word that I'd use to describe what happened last night between us. It seemed more like 'smooth sailing' to me.  
  
"It wasn't suppose to be this way. I wasn't focusing enough. I got carried away because I wanted to see you so much and I." he starts explaining.  
  
"Let me make it easier for you Zack" I say trying to hide the fact that I was seething, "When are you leaving again? Let me guess, today. Right you should leave. It was all a big mistake"  
  
"I wish you wouldn't be that way. Don't you think I feel bad enough? I know it's all my fault," he says putting on his sad puppy face.  
  
"Why don't you stop playing martyr for once?" I say raising my voice.  
  
Now I'm really pissed. First, I'm a complication. Then, I'm not reacting the way I should. How could he be so insensitive? He really just doesn't give a damn about the way I feel!  
  
"This. This isn't all your fault, OK? I'm just as responsible as you are. This is like dancing tango. Can't do it all by yourself" I say crossing my arms and turning around to avoid eye contact.  
  
Maybe that wasn't the best example but it describes it pretty well, doesn't it?  
  
"What?" he asks sounding puzzled.  
  
Maybe it doesn't describe it that well after all. So, I roll my eyes and try to give further explanations:  
  
"Use your imagination, will ya? Forget the tango metaphor, it was stupid I admit it. Why don't you just go back to Max right now? Why d'you ever leave Seattle anyway? I might be leaving today too, so let's just fugethaboudit, OK" I blurt out.  
  
"Forget? How can we forget? Tinga's back in Manticore!"  
  
"Tinga? What the hell.?" I start frowning and turn around, "Oh my god! How come? What happened?" I quickly add my mouth dropping open as I've finally realized the meaning of what he's just said.  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you but you keep blabbing about tango and it all being your fault. What were you talking about?" he asks walking to me.  
  
OK. I think this is even more embarrassing than it was a few seconds ago. This is way worse and it'll also be followed by sadness and despair. They've got Tinga.  
  
"I was talking about last night, you and." my voice just breaks and leaves me unable of finishing my sentence.  
  
I look up to him. He's stopped frowning and his expression has lightened up. He's finally understood what I was talking about. He slowly walks to me and puts his arms around my waist. Tears are forming in my eyes and I'm trying hard to hold them back.  
  
"I left Seattle because I wanted to be with you Noah. I realized you were the most important person to me, not Max. I know for sure now. I love you Noah," he says almost in a whisper.  
  
I close my eyes, trying to hold back that turmoil going on inside of me: Tinga's gone, the guy I love loves me back. I'm lost somewhere between complete plenitude and complete despair. The tears that finally break through my closed eyes, are both tears of sadness and happiness.  
  
Zack pulls me closer and clutches me harder.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry about Tinga. I'll bring her back to you, I promise I will. I can't bear to see you lose anyone else because of me. I'm."  
  
"Zack?" I interrupt him, looking up to him, my cheeks all wet, "I love you" I say before bursting into tears again.  
  
Zack's POV  
  
Noah and I haven't had a minute to ourselves in the past few days: driving and traveling, pretending, lying to get people to trust us, using everything we were trained to do to find out where Tinga was. I didn't feel it was safe for Noah to get out of the cabin so soon after almost being caught by Manticore and the Mafia but she's a stubborn one.  
  
We've spent a lot of time in Washington State without ever staying in Seattle or dropping by to see Max. I've managed to get in contact with a guy inside Manticore. According to him, Tinga's not there. But we weren't going to give up so easily. So, we dug a little more, did a little tracking, scared a few geeks to find out that Manticore had set up a research facility inside a converted silo near the municipal border.  
  
Yeah, I know, we actually make a pretty good team. We're not sure yet but I think we've managed to put a face on Elizabeth Renfro, if it's her real name. Noah was glad to be able to identify the bitch that had tracked her down and double-crossed the Italian Mafia. We spied a conversation between her and another agent. Lydecker even joined the club later on. Doesn't seem to like her much. The thing is: what the hell does the blonde bitch want with Tinga?  
  
Noah and I are back in Utah, back in Zane's cabin. We're gonna rest for a couple of days before going to get Tinga back. It's not going to be easy though. I think another soldier won't be of too much, I'm talking about Max of course. She was involved in Tinga's capture; she'll want to be involved in her escape. Plus, I hate to admit it but we might need to help of roller boy.  
  
"Ah! Home sweet home!" Noah yawns before throwing herself in the huge armchair.  
  
I light the fireplace and join her. She sits on my laps, curls up in my arms and closes her eyes. Her head on my chest, I start playing with her curls, twirling them around my fingers as I fall into deep reflexion about how we're going to get Tinga out.  
  
"Don't worry" Noah says looking up to me, "Tinga'll be out of there tomorrow" it's like she just reads my mind "And then we'll run as far away from Manticore as we can and then." she starts.  
  
".we'll get a normal life" I finish, brushing the curls out of her face and kissing her.  
  
"We really do make a great team, huh?" she asks smirking.  
  
"Sure do" I grin, "And I don't think I'm the CO in this team"  
  
It's true; nobody gives order to X5 396. She does whatever she feels like doing and it usually turns out pretty good. I'm far from being a master at improvisation. She does that part, I take care of elaborating a plan. That's how we complete each other.  
  
"There's no CO in this team, Zack" she says, "We're not soldiers anymore, we're just. humans"  
  
I guess she's right but I don't think I'll ever see myself as something else than as a soldier.  
  
"I want you to stop thinking you're responsible of everything. Stop thinking of me as another one of your soldiers cos I wanna be so much more than that. I'm here for you, to help you, to share the heavy weight of that burden you've imposed yourself. I want you to feel you're not alone anymore" Noah tells me.  
  
I just never thought that anybody else than me could ever assume the responsibility of the 09s. I don't know if I'm ready to share that task. I just want her to be happy and I wish she would just let me make her happy instead of trying to make me happy. She's already managed to. I've always felt empty and with nothing to loose. She's changed all this and it feels weird, good but weird.  
  
"I'm just. worried" I stammer.  
  
"Worried about what?" she asks.  
  
"About you" I reply, "What if something happens tomorrow? What if something happens to you? I'll never forgive myself, I'll never."  
  
"See" she interrupts me, "That's the way I feel each time you go away and leave me. You gotta trust me"  
  
"I do" I say defensively.  
  
She has this funny look on, like she doesn't really believe me and maybe she has reasons to be. I never thought any of my siblings was responsible enough to know where all the others were. Does it mean that I don't trust any of them? Maybe. But I trust Noah, I really do and she's right, she's so much more than a soldier to me.  
  
"Syl and Krit live together. I never really approve but." I shrug, "They're in some little town in Montana called Missoula. Bobbie's Miami. Remember she's always hated cold places. Reese is in New York and Tom is in Chicago. You already know where Max, Jondy and Zane are" I blurt out.  
  
She looks at me, her eyes wide opened. Guess she didn't expect any of this, well neither did I but I think it's time. I want her to feel I trust her.  
  
"I trust fully trust you. I'd put my life in your hands and I've just put the life of all the others. It's Manticore we can't trust"  
  
"The only way to make sure nothing happens to the other one is to always stay together" she smirks, "How does that sound?"  
  
I remain silent for a few seconds, thinking the whole thing over. Makes sense.  
  
"Sounds great to me" I say letting my hands wonder under her shirt and around her caramel waist.  
  
"Really? Always stay together" she asks a delicious smile on her lips as she throws my shirt above my head.  
  
"Always" I say kissing her.  
  
Notes: OK so Noah and Zack seem to be making a pretty good team, huh? Maybe if they had stick to their initial plan of always staying together, they actually would've got the life they both dreamed of. Question: what happened? I said I didn't intend to change the story so I had to come with something to explain why Noah wasn't in 'Meow' with Zack and Max saving Tinga. I came up with something of course, but the question remains for you readers. D'you guys have any idea? Find out in the next chapter. In the meantime, review please. Love ya BO. 


	9. Truth always hurts

Notes: Why wasn't Noah in 'Meow' with Zack and Max saving Tinga? What stopped our dear little 396? What d'you guys have in mind? Break up? Heat? Mafia? This chapter also regroups Noah's tentative to find out why Zack never came back and what's going on in Zack's head during 'Some Assembly Required'. I know what you guys are thinking; if Zack has no feelings for Max than why the hell does he get jealous of Logan? Answers right here folks. Enjoy and review... Love ya for it. BO  
  
Chapter IX: Truth Always Hurts  
  
Noah's POV  
  
I hate it when it happens. I should've known; I should've anticipated it. It hadn't happened in a while and now is the precise moment I choose to run out of tryptophan, now that we have to leave Utah to go get Tinga, now that Zack really needs me.  
  
My seizures have always been more important than the others. Max and Jack were the only ones to have seizures as important and long as mine. I have to take pills every morning, sorta like in prevision. But lately, with the traveling and all, tryptophan wasn't always available so now's the time to pay the bill.  
  
It seems that my seizures always pick the precise wrong moment to make an entrance. It's because of them I lost Ginna. I don't want to loose Zack because of them too.  
  
I started trembling this morning. It woke me up and it woke him up to. We were sleeping on the floor by the fireplace. I took what was left of Zack's pills but it had no real effect. I just need to wait but we don't have the time for that, we gotta save Tinga and we gotta do it now!  
  
"Zane'll be here soon. Just called him. You better get dressed" he softly tells me.  
  
Great now Zack feels like I need a baby-sitter. Way to go Noah, felt like proving you were a big girl that could take care of herself? Well, you just blew it!  
  
"You better leave now," I say in a jerky voice with nothing but a sheet wrapped around me.  
  
I try to get up and walk to the room to get some clothes but I just can't stand on my legs for more than two seconds. Zack sits me in the armchair and walks away to get me something to wear. When he comes back, he even helps me get dressed. Up until now, he had only helped undress. Does feel a little weird.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until Zane's here" he says brushing the curls out of my face.  
  
I keep trembling and shaking. I wrap my arms around myself but it doesn't do any good; I have no power over this.  
  
"Tinga" I say closing my eyes.  
  
Even talking requires an effort. I know he's worried but we both know it'll pass. I'll be good as new in 48 hours. Not only does the trembling lasts for several hours but also all the shaking makes me really tired and I usually need to sleep another several hours to recover. So, even if we take the car, which I don't even think I can reach, I won't be of any use tonight. That's the price to pay for not taking my medicines.  
  
"I'm not letting you here all alone, OK?" Zack says a concerned look on his face, "If anything happens, you won't be able to defend yourself"  
  
I know he's right. If Manticore or the Mafia show up I'll be as defenseless as a cat lying on the side of the road cos it's just got hit by a car. With all the traveling, we don't know who might've followed us back here, even though we've been really careful.  
  
"I'm sorry" I stammer, trying to hold back my tears.  
  
"Don't be" Zack said, "It's not your fault"  
  
Him being so nice and comprehensive makes me feel even guiltier. I think I'd rather trade my place with Tinga at Manticore than being this powerless.  
  
"Zane" I say hearing the door open.  
  
"Morning people" the handsome green eyed X5 says.  
  
His black hair is hidden under a navy blue cap and the upper part of his black coat is almost white covered by snow. Does it ever stop snowing around here? Maybe it's just around the cabin; I mean we really are high in the mountains. The two brothers shake hands and Zane leans and kisses my forehead.  
  
"I took a personal day. Ready to take care of my little sis" he smirks.  
  
Zack seems reassured though he's still frowning.  
  
"Maybe. Should. Take Zane with you... If you need back up," I say almost choking on every word.  
  
"If we ever need back up I'll call Syl and Krit. They're the closest," he says trying not to make this a tragic good bye.  
  
"Come back" is all I can say or think of.  
  
"I promise I will no matter what, Noah. Not even Manticore can keep me away from you. I promise I'll get Tinga back, end this whole thing and will live our normal lives together," he says before kissing me.  
  
My eyes follow him till the entrance door. He puts on his jacket, turns around, gives me one last look and disappears in the outside white cold.  
  
Zane's POV  
  
I've been here all day and Noah's shakings have only just begun to calm down. I had completely forgotten her seizures could be so violent. I guess she mustn't have taken her pills in a long time otherwise her body wouldn't be missing them so much. The worse is over according to me.  
  
My phone rings so I let Noah's hand go and stand up.  
  
"Yeah" I mumble.  
  
"How's she doing?" I hear Zack's preoccupied voice ask in a hurry.  
  
"Shakings are calming down but not enough for her to sleep yet. Been a rough day for her if you ask me. How's the action over there?" I ask.  
  
"Bad. Tinga was already dead when we got there. Lydecker's got Max. I was shot in the knee. Syl and Krit are on the way" he blurts out.  
  
I keep silent for a few minutes, digesting all that information. I walk in the next room and close the door behind me to make sure Noah doesn't hear me: X5's ears tend to wonder around in places they shouldn't.  
  
"Tinga" I say rubbing my forehead and closing my eyes, "D'you need more back up? What d'you need me to do?" I ask changing subject to try and hold back my tears.  
  
"What I need you to do is to stay with Noah till she's better. Don't tell her how bad it is around here, OK? Last thing I want is for her to worry"  
  
"No problem, big bro. but she's not going to like me lying to her. Let me warn you, you're getting half of the screaming when you're back" I say though the last thing I'm worried about are Noah's screams, no matter how impressive and intimidating they may be.  
  
I know the situation's really bad. Zack might not even come back, Max might end up like Tinga, Syl and Krit too and there's nothing I can do about it. Being powerless drives just as mad as it drives Noah mad. But Zack's the boss and if he orders me to stay here, I will. He always knows what's best for all of us. I trust my brother with my life.  
  
"Just don't tell her, doesn't have to be a lie" Zack replies.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout Noah, I'm on it. Just take care"  
  
"Thanks Zane"  
  
"Welcome" I say before hanging up.  
  
I walk back to the room where Noah is. She looks at me, her eyes filled with both hope and angst.  
  
"Tinga. How is she?" she asks me.  
  
"Tinga" I repeat taking a deep inspiration, "Tinga wouldn't want you to worry. She wants you to get better," I say not allowing my eyes to flicker or any other sign betray me.  
  
I even manage to put on a slight smile. I was trained to lie and I've always been good at it. My whole life is nothing but one big lie. I think Noah believes me because she closes her eyes, takes my hand and smirks.  
  
The worse aren't gonna be her screams because I didn't tell her right away. The worse part is going to have to tell her the truth when she wakes up. It's going to have to watch that smirk fade away, to watch the tears forming in her eyes and watch her nearly collapse. I know that image will haunt me for the rest of my days. It's the image of the scared and misunderstood child that's already lost too much. It's the child deep down all of us 09s really are.  
  
Zack's POV  
  
Several months later.  
  
My head hurts really bad. Memories, flashbacks running through my mind along with mixed feelings all coming back. I'm holding a gun, ready to shoot at what used to be rollerboy. He ain't in a wheel chair anymore but right now he can't walk either.  
  
I remember a night in a cabin. I see myself caressing her face and telling her I wanted to settle down and have a normal life. Then, I remember us making love by the fireplace. I see her coming out of the shower, smiling at me. I remember the curves of her body, the bullet whole.  
  
I remember the taste of her lips. I see her eyes filled with tears telling me I should leave now. Hazel eyes or was it green eyes? I can't remember. God, my head burns. I see myself playing with her dark curls. Curls? Max has straight hair now. She used to have curls. I think. I see her shaking victim of one of those seizures again.  
  
I remember her naked caramel body half hidden under the white sheets. I remember opening my heart to her and then really giving it to her.  
  
My feelings for her haven't changed a bit. I love her so much and she still needs to be protected no matter what she says.  
  
"Stop thinking of me as another one of your soldiers cos I wanna be so much more than that" a voice says in my head.  
  
"It's like you're another Zack," another voice says, "Maybe you're not different to her because it's the way you always are around her and that with us you're always X5 599"  
  
Tinga. It's Tinga. She's not talking about Max though. . Who is she talking about? Not another one of my soldiers she said. Green eyes dark curls...  
  
Logan Cale, Eyes Only, Miracle boy. He's the one stopping Max from being with me. Max, Max, 452, dark eyes, straight hair.. Was it her? I remember having feelings for her but was it more than just fraternal love. I don't know.  
  
My head's gonna explode. I gotta stop thinking and follow my instinct. I'll figure out which one's which after I've accomplished my mission. My instinct's telling me that this guy's dangerous anyway; I know he's just bad. I don't know how, I just know it.  
  
ENEMY, TARGET, AGITATOR, SUBVERSIVE, TRAITOR, TURNCOAT, TRAITOR, BETRAYED, TRAITOR, ENEMY, ENEMY, TARGET.  
  
I gotta get Max away from him. What's she doing, pulling those wires? She's not going to. turn against me?  
  
Syl's POV  
  
I've just got out of the shower. I take a glance at the bedroom. Krit's still lying in bed, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers. He's lying on his stomach and one of his arms is on my pillow. I can only see his athletic mocha back. I'm always amazed by how long he's capable of sleeping. It's not even that he needs it; it's just that he likes it.  
  
I'm getting ready to go to work, he should be thinking about it too. I'm a waitress in some cheap coffee shop. Doesn't pay very well, but we really need the money. Krit's working on some construction site. I don't think it's a good idea because he might unintentionally show his strength, but like I said, we really need the money.  
  
I'm at the kitchen's table, drinking my coffee, blankly staring outside the window when I feel a strong arm coming from behind, go round my waist. I was so caught up in staring at nothing, I didn't even hear him get outta bed.  
  
"What' ya thinking of pretty blonde?" he whispers to my ear and then kisses my neck.  
  
"Nothing" I reply caressing his cheek.  
  
"Yeah. Right. Could it be that X5 701's not thinking about anything?" he says spinning me around so he could see my face.  
  
His smile fades away as soon as he sees the look on my face.  
  
"You were thinking about Zack and Max again" Krit says.  
  
I nod. He sighs and says:  
  
"You know that there was nothing we could've done for Max"  
  
"Maybe we should go get Zack back," I say tears filling my eyes though I'm trying hard to hold them back.  
  
"You know what they did to Tinga, they've probably already." his voice trails away.  
  
I don't even wanna think about what they might've done to Zack.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm glad to still be alive and free," Krit says hugging me, "I wish you would feel the same way and stop feeling guilty"  
  
I hug him tighter and muffle my sobs into his chest.  
  
Noah's POV  
  
I know exactly where to find them both thanks to Zack. I walk up the stairs. My heart's feeling heavy and I'm outta breath though I haven't done any physical effort. I'm scared to death, scared to know what happened, terrified to find out why Zack hasn't returned yet. It's already been so long since I last saw him, hugged him, kissed him. I feel like I could burst into tears right now but I hold everything back just like I was taught to.  
  
I knock and hear light step sounds rushing towards the door. The door opens and I see a blonde young woman. Her green eyes are red and puffy. Obviously, she's been crying. She gives me a questioning look. I didn't expect her to recognize me; I was nine the last time I saw her. I'm unable to speak as if the very action of it will make me cry, but still I open my mouth and softly say:  
  
"Syl"  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. Then, she hugs me and I hear her say between her sobs:  
  
"Noah!"  
  
An athletic young man runs to us as soon as he hears my name. It's Krit of course. His dark eyes widen too and he hugs me as well.  
  
I'm a bit surprised at Syl's reaction. I didn't know seeing me would make her cry. There's more to it, no need to have a sixth sense to feel that. Obviously, she was already crying before I even knocked. This only makes me more nervous and anxious.  
  
"Where's Zack?" I ask without even asking them how they're doing or even trying to catch up.  
  
They both look at me. New tears are running down Syl's face and I'm holding my breath. This can't be good.  
  
"There were complications. We successfully destroyed the DNA lab but Max and Zack met a group of X7s outside Manticore" Krit says.  
  
"And?" I ask unable to hold back my tears.  
  
"Max was shot. She's dead and Zack. Zack was hurt and recaptured," Syl says between her sobs.  
  
I feel this knot in my throat and my cheeks are already all wet. I feel my chest jolt and I just start crying as loud as a baby would. Syl takes me in her arms and cries along with me.  
  
I finally know what happened to him. It doesn't make me feel any better although I'm relieved to know he's still alive. I know this reaction is selfish because I also know that he'd rather die than have to go through Psy Ops again. That's also one of the reasons why I'm crying. I fear to even imagine what he's actually going through.  
  
Later.  
  
I'm heading for Seattle. I don't know what I'm gonna do once I'm there but I'm gonna get Zack outta there, I have to and I will. He's already suffered too much for all of us, no way I'm gonna let him die there. I've already lost Max, Tinga, Eva and Jack in this hell place.  
  
I don't have any specific plan yet. I know Zack always said you need to have one and a good one, never count on luck but right now I can't think straight. I'm probably going to have to look for Lydecker. Boy, am I thrilled I'm going to see that jackass again! But Syl and Krit said he's kinda been on the good side lately so. If he ever breathes wrong, I'll blow his brain out with great pleasure.  
  
Syl also mentioned some guy that helped them. His name was Logan Cale. Maxie's boyfriend from what she knows. Well, I'll see what I can do about that. First of all, I have to get my hands on Eyes Only. He seems to know a lot about us, Xs.  
  
Notes: OK, so you know what happens to Zack after; he collapses and Max sends him to work in a farm. But d'you know how Noah's going to find him, how she's going to find out about Max being alive and blowing up Manticore? So, what d'you think about this ninth chapter? D'you think I went a little to fast, skipping the parts when Noah would've desperately been waiting for Zack to return. I just thought that it would've been boring for her to keep crying and repeating over and over again how much she loved Zack and blah, blah, blah. What about the rest? Is it how you thought I was going to write it? What did you have in mind? Not too disappointed I hope? Review please. Love ya BO 


	10. Hope, for losers?

Notes: First of all, thank you reviewers! You aren't many but your reviews make my day (I'm serious here!) In this chapter, Noah makes an interesting meeting with one of the character of the show; one of the only two characters that know exactly where to find Zack. Plus, Noah's impressions on living in Seattle. This chapter takes place between 'Dawg day afternoon' and 'She ain't heavy'. Read, Enjoy and pleeeeease Review.  
  
Chapter X: Hope, for losers?  
  
Noah's POV  
  
This place, this city is so different from what I'm used to. Well, I guess that when you come from Phoenix, a city ruled by Mafia, you're not used to seeing police along with their hoverdrones everywhere. Those checkpoints every once in a while and that division of the city in sectors also seem unusual to me but hey, Manticore's taught me how to get through anything. Even to get through their own security system so, the only trouble is I gotta travel by foot mostly, no bike's included into my-quietly-sneaking- through-the-checkpoints plan.  
  
I've got to meet interesting creatures; not all human looking, I mean. They hang in a place called Terminal City, been kind enough to let me stay a while. No wonder they stay locked up in there! I'm Manticore and I got scared when I first saw some of them. How high d'you gotta be to design a chimpanzee man? And, it's not even the weirdest creature! Have I mentioned the lizard man?  
  
There's a rumor saying some X5 girl's let them out when Manticore burnt down. Some of them even say that she's saved them again once in the outside world from some federal agents. The girl's description fits Max, but it also fits Tinga's or Jace's. But I know Max and Tinga are.Whatever, this doesn't concern me. I've got my own problems.  
  
I gotta find Zack. If Manticore doesn't exist anymore, he's gotta be around here somewhere. Who knows what they might've done to him when he was back there? Maybe he's been re-indoctrinated and suffers from amnesia. I dunno, but hey, we're talking Manticore here, anything's possible.  
  
I've tried to do like Zack: check to police and hospital records to find some blonde guy with a bar code. Turned out useless, couldn't find anything.  
  
I'm also trying to get a lead on that Eyes Only character but the guy's not easy to track down. Looks like he's been putting his nose in Manticore's business after Zack got recaptured and Max died. He probably knew her. That would explain why he helped the others when Deck was after them last year.  
  
The only real, concrete thing I've got is this name: Logan Cale, Max's boyfriend from what Syl's told me. Well, Mr. Cale I think it's time we had a little chat.  
  
Logan's POV  
  
I've just finished recording my hack. That last case had nothing to do with transgenics but still it gave me one hell of a headache. Oh, well. I've done my duty, made people's life easier. I just wish I could make mine easier too. I would just need to get Max rid of that virus.  
  
It's been a while since I last saw her. She's been avoiding me, not taking my phone calls and never calling me back. Well, I can understand her reaction after the little show I pulled off a few nights before. Alcohol make some people feel all light and carefree. It only makes me feel even more miserable and desperate. What a pitiful sight that must've been!  
  
I stand up thanks to the exoskeleton and decide to head for the kitchen. After a mission accomplished, Eyes Only deserves a good meal even if it is close to midnight. I turn around, still in my office and stop right there. My mouth drops open.  
  
"Sorry to break in at such a time, I suppose visiting hours are closed but I needed a confirmation which I've just obtained"  
  
All dressed up in a black cat suit, some black girl's standing in front of me. Her green eyes go from the screen on which she can see Eyes Only and then to my face. She giggles, shakes her dark curls and comes closer to me.  
  
"Well, then has Eyes Only himself lost his tongue?" she asks slightly smiling.  
  
"It's just that I thought I was alone" I manage to say recovering from my surprise.  
  
"You should close your windows if you don't want intruders" she shrugs.  
  
Yeah, Zack's told me that before. Maybe I should seriously consider it. This nonchalant attitude, the way she walks, cases the place, she reminds me of Max. This whole thing seems like a déjà vu; Max holding the Baste statue.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask painfully swallowing and feeling uneasy although she seems really comfortable.  
  
"Where did my manners go?" she says softly hitting her forehead, "My name's Noah. I'm looking for someone and I know you can help me"  
  
She's slowly walking around my office, carefully looking at every object in the room and at every paper.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't do into recovering lost puppies," I say trying to sound relaxed.  
  
It's funny how I just can't seem to get used to people breaking into my apartment like that. It still makes me nervous. She stops her inspection, slightly smiles and says:  
  
"No wonder you were with Max"  
  
She definitely knows a lot of things but I can smell transgenic now. I think that hanging around them so much has kinda given me a sixth sense. They all have this attitude.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about me. Maybe you could tell me a little bit more about you. Noah is it?" I say trying to get a confirmation of her being an X5.  
  
"Yeah, it's Noah and no, I don't have time to relate you my absolutely thrilling teen years. So, let's get down to business, shall we?" she says determined.  
  
She's leading the game and it looks like she's done fooling around. Her smile that seemed permanent has just disappeared and she's stopped inspecting the whole place. She really seems determined to find whoever it is that she's looking for. If she really is a transgenic, there's nothing that I can do to make her go away so, I just nod and ask:  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
I'm even more tensed then when I first saw her. But I think I'm hiding it pretty well.  
  
"I'm getting there. Let me ask the questions" she softly says but nevertheless, it remains an order.  
  
I can't believe it. She's the own breaking into my apartment and I'm the one that has to shut up and answer questions. She definitely reminds me of Max, she's gotta be one of her sisters.  
  
"I know that some girl's burnt down Manticore and freed all the transgenics. I've met a few of them in town. Nice job I gotta admit" she shrugs.  
  
Maybe she doesn't know Max personally after all, since she refers to her as 'some girl'.  
  
"If you have questions about Max why don't you just go ask her? You're kinda related, aren't you? You're an X5 aren't you?" I ask.  
  
She looks up to me. She looks surprised but only during half a second. Is it because she wasn't expecting me to find out she was a transgenic? I don't think so, I must've said something else. Then, her face closes up and I'm unable to tell what's going on in her head once again. She slightly smiles and says:  
  
"I was almost starting to be disappointed Mr. Cale, but you're up to your reputation"  
  
"Thank you" I say slightly inclining my head.  
  
Now, we're playing on the same field. I can relax but still need to find out if we are on the same team.  
  
"I have my reasons for not going to see Max and I'd like tonight to stay between us, if you don't mind?" she says.  
  
"I think I can arrange that" I say feeling more at ease.  
  
"I need to know what happened last time Max went to Manticore"  
  
"Could you be more precise? What exactly do you want to know Noah?" I say crossing my arms and leaning on a chair.  
  
"When she and Zack got recaptured. I was told she was dead" she says sitting on a chair, facing me.  
  
Yeah, that was also what I believed. during three months. Maybe that's why Noah looked so surprised a few seconds ago; she had no idea Max was still alive.  
  
"She was shot in the chest. Zack shot himself in the head to give her his heart" I say.  
  
"He what?" she lets out obviously shocked.  
  
"The bullet damaged his memory of course but Manticore made a few cyberneting enhancements and he" I say.  
  
"He's still alive?" she asks.  
  
Her voice is filled with hope and I can see her eyes are moistened.  
  
"Yes, but he has no memory of his previous life" I answer raising my brow as this is all getting weirder by the minute.  
  
"Where is he NOW?" she orders more than she asks, almost looking threatening.  
  
"He's safe, don't worry" I say.  
  
"Don't you tell me not to worry! Where is he? What have you done with him?" she screams out, gets up and dangerously walks up to me.  
  
Last thing I want is another furious X5 after me, last one nearly killed me. Better not put her in a bad mood. Especially now that I've lost my personal genetically engineered killing machine. But I don't intend to show one bit of fear.  
  
"Last time he recovered his memory he tried to kill me" I say fully raising, no longer leaning against the chair, "Obviously, Manticore had conditioned him to hate Eyes Only. Max decided to give him the normal life he had always wanted"  
  
"Did he fully really recover his memory?" she asks looking just as threatening.  
  
"I think so. Why?" I think I do deserve some answers.  
  
"He promised." she mumbles gazing at the air.  
  
She looks shocked and sounds more like a lost little girl than like the furious female rogue she was two seconds ago.  
  
"Why d'you wanna find him so much?" I ask.  
  
"Just tell me where I can find him! You and Max have no right to hide his past from him! What does Max know about what he really wanted anyway?" she says tears in her eyes.  
  
I know Max always gets sensitive as soon as you talk about Zack but Noah's way over sensitivity. She's hysteric. If I didn't know the guy, I'd think her relation with Zack involved a lot more than fraternity.  
  
"Look just knowing that he's safe and happy should be enough" I say.  
  
"And I suppose I should take your word for it" she scoffs.  
  
"I've helped transgenics a lot lately and if you really love him." I say.  
  
"Love? Tell me Logan, would you let Max down because you love her, knowing that she still needs you?" she asks me.  
  
A silence falls between us. There's this virus, forbidding us from being together but there's even more than that now. There's Alec. I don't think I ever would've given up on Max if he hadn't entered the picture. I know I'll never be happy without her and I know I could make her happy too but I guess she thinks so could he. I'm not so sure about that. Alec is. not what she needs, but then, who am I to say what Max really needs? If I knew for sure, she wouldn't be with him.  
  
"The situation's completely different. Max has a retro virus specically targeted to my DNA and we." my voice just breaks as Noah's look getting more and more intense and insistent.  
  
Her eyes seem to be endlessly repeating this same question: would I ever let Max down?  
  
I told Max I'd always be there for her no matter what happened between us. I promised I'd always have her back because I love her and that I know she still needs me. So, the answer is. No, I'd never let her down.  
  
I look straight into Noah's green eyes. Green, isn't that supposed to be the color of hope? But, she just looks so desperate, hurt and exhausted. I understand that I'm the only one that can actually do something about it. I grab a piece of paper, scribble Buddy's address on it and hand it to her.  
  
"I hope you'll find what you're looking for," I sincerely say.  
  
"Thank you and I hope you and Max'll get through this" she says also looking sincere and taking the piece of paper.  
  
Then, she disappears in the dark, jumping out the window.  
  
Notes: I thought about making Noah meet Max and all but there's no such thing in the show. I've stuck to the show up until now so why change? I also thought about making her meet Alec but it kinda made things a lot more complicated. How would Noah have found him? And how would Alec know where to find Zack? So, Logan was definitely the best choice, according to me. Their meeting would never be mentioned in the show because Logan would just not tell Max about it. Makes sense doesn't it? Well, I think it does. Review and tell me what you think. By the way, next chapter's the last one. Is Noah going to find Zack? Does he really wanna remember his past? Maybe he's just satisfied with the life he's got, finally a normal life? Love. BO. 


	11. I will remember you

Notes: OK, first of all I'd like to thank all reviewers... but a very very special thank to Rose. I really think that, if it weren't for you, I never would've come through with this story...  
  
OK, enough with all the thank yous. So, this is it folks! The last chapter of my second fanfic. It's weird, my second fanfic's completed before my first one! So, I thought I'd let a little fantasy in, since this is the last chapter. Nothing crazy, just a little song lyric. The song's called 'Taking me over' by Evanescence. I completely love their CD and I just thought it perfectly fit my character, Noah. The chapter's title's inspired by an Angel episode. God I nearly cried during that episode, it's the one when Buffy comes to L.A. and Angel manages to be human.Oh, well, enjoy and review.  
  
Chapter XI: I will remember you  
  
Noah's POV  
  
'You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do.'  
  
I'm lying on a bed. It's not mine. I haven't stayed in a bed long enough to call it mine since. since I was in Zane's cabin with Zack, my Zack, the real one, not the one sleeping in the bedroom right next to mine. I thought finding him would resolve everything so I went right to the address that Cale guy gave me but I didn't find Zack.  
  
My body's covered with sweat and it aches, kinda like I've been running for days and days. Well, in my dreams I have. I have been running after him and each time it seems like I'm gonna be able to touch him, my hand just closes itself on thin air as he's disappeared. I've been having this dream ever since he's left and even now that I've found him.  
  
Like I said, I haven't really found him. It's not really him. He doesn't even recognize my face; my name doesn't even ring a bell. He doesn't remember me at all; he doesn't remember us at all.  
  
First of all, I hadn't plan on being sleeping in a guestroom right next to his; I hadn't really planned anything as a matter of fact. I just pushed my bike as fast as it could towards that little ranch not so far from Seattle. I cut through the woods as I realized the road was making a huge detour for some reason. Some ecologist organization probably forbade the local government from building the road through the woods to preserve it. That must've happened when ecologists still had that sorta power.  
  
I just went straight ahead until I finally hit the road again. As I came straight outta the trees, I noticed this huge field lying in front of me and a farm further away. I knew that had to be the place, but that wasn't what I was staring at. I didn't even tell myself: 'Hey, this ranch's not so little after all!'  
  
Nope, I just stayed there, on my bike, in the middle of the street, using my hyper vision to stare at the tall athletic blonde guy doing; I don't even know what he was doing in that field. He was just there right in front of me, well, not really right in front of me since I was using my hyper vision.  
  
I was so surprised and moved. I don't really know why. It was silly. I expected to see him. It's why I had come for in the first place, why I had given everything up, what I had dreamed of, the only real thing that mattered: getting him back.  
  
I just stayed there, my mouth dropped open, my eyes endlessly releasing tears without being able to do anything to stop them, blood running from the cuts on my cheeks caused by the branches in the woods. I don't know how long I stayed that way. Well, until that huge truck hit me, smashed my bike on the side of the road and threw me in the cornfield in front of me and where was the guy I was staring at. Only then, did I realize it was a cornfield!  
  
I didn't even hear the car come; neither did I feel its heat coming towards me in this cold end of winter. It happens sometimes when I'm focusing a little too much and too long on one sense that I kinda completely forget about the rest of my senses and also about the rest of the world.  
  
Well, the truck didn't see me either. There was a turn on the road right before where I was. The driver who's also the owner of the ranch, Buddy, did not expect somebody in the middle of the road staring at his precious field, not that it ever happened to him. But, it's different; he's the owner. Besides, I was staring at the guy in the field, not the field itself!  
  
Well, Zack, I mean Adam ran to me as soon as he saw me fly into the air and land a few feet from him. I was a little stunned, well, actually, I was near falling unconscious so they carried me inside their home and called a doctor who said I had been incredibly lucky to get out of it with nothing but a couple of bruises. Luck! Yeah right, if Zack had been himself he would have told him that there's no such thing as luck.  
  
"Success depends on having a well-thought-out plan that's executed with precision" he used to say. Well, he was right this time. I didn't have any plan and look here I am lying on a bed, in a farm, looking for a boyfriend who doesn't even know who I am. Could it possibly get any worse?  
  
I turn on the side of the bed, squeezing a pillow and trying to muffle my sobs in it.  
  
'I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me'  
  
Zack/Adam's POV  
  
I have a funny feeling about this girl. She's really strange. What was she doing in the middle of the street on her bike? Well, the engine's pretty smashed up now. It'll take a while before we can get it fixed, that is, if it can be fixed. Buddy and Mary want her to stay here until it is. They're so nice. They did the same for me. I hope they don't regret it, now that they must know what I am.  
  
I'm having breakfast. It's pretty early but I don't mind; farm work doesn't bother me. It's not that hard anyway. I'm glad to help Buddy, he's getting too old for some choirs and they have no child. They are other employees of course but none of them actually lives with them 24/7 like I do. I feel more like a family member, then like an employee.  
  
Maybe I have another family somewhere and I don't even know it. I don't remember much about what happened before the accident. The only memories I have are flashes. I don't think I ever had any parents. I must've been in an orphanage or something but I have the feeling that I did have a family anyway. Well, it's just a feeling, phoney sentimentality, doesn't really mean anything.  
  
There's something about that girl. She seems familiar. I'd like to go see her but what would I tell her. Hi! I'm the guy that picked you up yesterday in the field, remember? I was thinking maybe you might know me cause I suffer from total amnesia. Maybe we grew up in the same orphanage?  
  
She said her name was Noah, well, that's a pretty name. I don't know why I can't get my mind of her.  
  
The TV's on. They're talking about transgenics again, saying how dangerous some of them can be. That they have a bar code on the back of the head, like I do, that they have extraordinary strength and abilities, like I do. I know Mary and Buddy noticed it too. They never mentioned it though, well, not until last week.  
  
I was working in the grange, cutting some extra wood. So, I was using the electrical saw and Buddy came along. I don't know what really happened, he took me by surprise and well, the saw would have hit him right in the face if I hadn't put myself between them. I don't know how it's possible that I was quick enough to put myself in front of him. I didn't even think; sometimes I have these unexplainable reflexes, I don't know where they're coming from, neither how I knew it wouldn't hurt me.  
  
The saw hit my left cheek and the impact just revealed a metallic material under my skin. I don't know if my whole body's like that. I'm not just transgenic, I'm a robot, I'm not even human! The next morning skin had grown back and nobody even noticed a thing. Buddy didn't talk about it but I know he told Mary.  
  
It's amazing they act as if nothing's changed. I'm still Adam and knowing I'm not normal doesn't seem to matter to them. It matters to me though. I know for sure now that I'm different. I'm not sure that I ever want to remember my past. I'm fine the way I am. At least I was, until she showed up. I wanna go to her. I wanna talk to her. It's such a strange feeling. Maybe it has nothing to do with my past.  
  
Buddy says he felt like he had known Mary forever when he first saw her. Yeah, that's it, it has nothing to do with my past.  
  
Noah's POV  
  
'Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then'  
  
I don't know what to do. I've been sitting near the fireplace all morning. Mary's fixing lunch. She keeps saying I need some rest and won't let me go out. She's adorable really but what am I suppose to do? Send her flying in the field too so I can go talk to the one she considers like her son?  
  
Zack and Buddy, I mean, Adam and Buddy are still working. They all looked surprised this morning when I showed up at breakfast. I guess they didn't expect me to wake up so early.  
  
Zack, Adam, I mean looked at me funny at first. Then, he tried avoiding my eyes. I didn't really know how to react; I felt like jumping on him, hugging him and kissing him. I had trouble controlling myself: seeing him again, being able to smell him, to feel his strong arms around me as he carried me out of the field to the house. This really is unbearable.  
  
Mary and Buddy are both so nice. I'm glad he's been surrounded by this kind of people until then. I guess Max took care of it. She gave him a normal life, the one he's always wanted and deserved. Do I have the right to take it away from him just because I can't have ANY sorta life without him?  
  
I have to talk to him, find some way to be alone with him. It's gonna be kinda hard as Mary won't let me leave the house. Then again, how am I going to stand being alone with him without wanting to jump all over him?  
  
I wonder where's my bike. That's it! My bike, of course! Why didn't I think of it at first?  
  
'I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me'  
  
"Lunch's ready!" Mary screams out from the kitchen as Zack and Buddy, I mean, Adam and Buddy walk in the living room.  
  
All three of us head for the kitchen. I walk close to Zack, Adam. whatever and ask:  
  
"I'd like to have a look at my bike after lunch. Mary's told me you're pretty good at fixing things, if you have enough time maybe you could come with, you know, to see if it's fixable"  
  
He looks at Buddy who immediately says:  
  
"Yeah, no problem. Sam'll take care of you chores this afternoon"  
  
"OK then" he says smirking.  
  
Zack/Adam POV  
  
OK, this is it, the moment I've been waiting for, ever since she's literally jumped off her bike and into my life. We're alone in the garage where her bike stands, looking pretty bad actually. I'm not sure it's fixable but that doesn't really matter.  
  
Noah's leaning over what's left of it, frowning and even looking sad. I'm standing right beside her, actually, we're very close but it doesn't feel strange. It feels more like it's the way it's supposed to be. She turns around and her green eyes look up straight at me.  
  
"Well, she looks pretty bad, doesn't she?" she tells me still looking at me.  
  
"I'm afraid she does. I don't think she'll ever be as good as new" I answer.  
  
"D'you think it's always that way? D'you think some things are never meant to come back the way they were?" she says lowering her voice.  
  
I can't take my eyes away from hers, except maybe one-quarter of a second to look at her voluptuous lips.  
  
"I guess so, but things can always get better. You don't know what your future's made of" I answer lowering my voice as well and coming even closer to her.  
  
It's incredible. I don't even know her! We've been alone for something like fifteen minutes, I'm already about to kiss her. It's like we've both been waiting to have a moment to ourselves.  
  
Her lips are warm and tender, just like her kiss. It feels familiar and so right, just like when I put my left hand in her curls and my right hand around her waist.  
  
The kiss that had started off soft and smooth becomes a bit more passionate and stronger. I feel her breath accelerating and mine too. I don't remember ever feeling this. Well, it's really not a good reference since I don't remember much but still; it's so intense.  
  
She pulls away a little, like to catch her breath and let's go a low, hushed whisper:  
  
"Zack"  
  
I open my eyes straight away and coldly say:  
  
"No, I'm Adam. Excuse me, Buddy needs my help"  
  
I walk towards the exit and something amazing happens. She ends up in the middle of my way in half a second. Something tells me she's not too normal either.  
  
"Wait" she pleads.  
  
"Who are you?" I ask her my brow raised.  
  
"I told you, I'm Noah. The question is who are YOU?"  
  
It's creepy to think some people could actually know more about you than yourself. I'd rather think she's bluffing.  
  
"Look. I really gotta get to work"  
  
"How could you not remember me?" she asks tears forming in her eyes, "You promised you'd be back. You said nothing could stop you from coming back to me, not even Manticore!"  
  
She's crying for real now; she's not bluffing well, she doesn't seem to be. Manticore.  
  
"Do you know who I am?" I ask her.  
  
"You're Zack. You're X5 599 and I'm 396. We were created in a governmental secret lab, Manticore. We escaped in 09. You and some others tried to destroy Manticore because they kept chasing us, remember?"  
  
"I think you need some rest," I say walking out of the grange.  
  
"Zack. Don't you remember? There's not just me. There's Max and Syl and Krit, Jondy, Zane and Brin. Don't let us down. Don't you remember what they did to Jack, Eva and Tinga. You promised me you'd come back"  
  
I leave the place and her behind. I'm both lost and confused. I don't whether or not I should believe her. Maybe it's a trick to make me admit that I'm... different. I've heard some federal agents are trying to get rid of all the transgenics. But why is all this happening to me? I was leading a nice calm and normal life. What would they want from me? What des she want from me? I'm not doing anything wrong. I don't even remember a thing.  
  
She's crying still in there, saying my name, his name. Zack. I dunno whose name it is! I don't even know who I am anymore.  
  
Buddy's POV  
  
I've thought about it over night and Mary agrees with me. It's not luck that she's come out safe and sound of this collision. I wasn't driving a normal car, it was one hell of truck and I was going fast too. I saw the jump she made and you can't be propelled like that and just feel dizzy afterwards.  
  
I thought about contacting Logan but he's probably got better things to do, besides he's the only one that knew about Adam, well; Max knew too. How could Noah have found him if not by them?  
  
She was unmistakably looking for him. Why else would she have been there, in the middle of the road, staring at the field?  
  
Besides the fact that we're really going to miss him, the question is do we still have the right to hide him his real identity? What if he's been missing to someone else? Noah, indeed.  
  
There he comes. So soon? Wasn't he supposed to be with her? He looks weird, kinda stunned and not really here. Oh my god! He knows. Uncertain and uneasy, I walk to him, put my arm on his shoulder and drag him somewhere no one can here us.  
  
"What did she tell you?" I pause, "She's told you, right?" I add stating the obvious.  
  
"What are you talking about?" his eyes flicker.  
  
"She's told you who you are" my voice seems like a whisper.  
  
"You. She's telling the truth?"  
  
"You knew you were different and it's obvious she ended up here for a reason" I sigh heavily.  
  
"I'm a... transgenic," he says to himself, gazing at the air, "Zack... Is it my real name?" he asks me horrified.  
  
I nod.  
  
"I'm sorry, Adam. We didn't tell you because we wanted to protect you. We really care about you like our own son. We never wanted to lie to you" I justify myself.  
  
"Why can't I remember anything? Why can't I remember her or who I am?" he asks even more panicked, "maybe I don't remember anything because there is nothing to remember. How do I know she's not lying?"  
  
"I really don't think she is. And deep down inside, you know she isn't" I calmly say, coming closer to him and putting my hand on his shoulder.  
  
He just steps back and won't let me touch him. He looks disgusted and furious.  
  
"How do I know YOU're not lying?" he scowls.  
  
I'm standing there, bewildered: I can't really say anything to make him change his mind, can I? The one I love like my own son looks at me like I'm the enemy. He has all the reasons to believe that I am. Through his eyes, I have betrayed him.  
  
"Wait, Adam, wait I can explain" I manage to stammer but too late; he's gone.  
  
My eyes only caught a blurry vision f him running away, he ran so fast.  
  
Later.  
  
"Mary? Mary? Is he here?" I scream out through the kitchen.  
  
"No. He wasn't come back. I'm so worried. It's been several hours already," Mary says whipping a tear away with a napkin.  
  
"I don't think he'll be back, well, not so soon" Noah says.  
  
Right now, I hate her for coming into our lives like that and destroying everything. Although I know that I'm just as responsible as she is. But, if it hadn't been for her.  
  
"He would've found out sooner or later, even if I hadn't come" she says as if she was reading my mind, "Transgenics are all over the damn place. We're a lot more than we used to be. The Manticore zoo's doors have been burst open"  
  
She looks serious, determined and even cold. It's like she doesn't even care.  
  
"My guess is the wood," she says coolly.  
  
"How would you know?" I reply.  
  
"I've known him ever since I was born" she barks back.  
  
She slowly inspires, calms herself down and says:  
  
"I'll go and look for him and don't tell anyone, especially not the cops, OK? The last thing we need is a couple of federal agents on our ass. If you love him, you'll do as I say"  
  
Mary nods, silently crying. Noah puts on her leather jacket. I look straight at her and if I hadn't heard her a few minutes ago, I'd think she's worried.  
  
"I didn't come all the way here to lose him again. I'll bring him back OK Mary?" she says trying to comfort my wife.  
  
"But it's dark, you can't go all alone. At least take a flashlight." Mary proposes.  
  
"Don't worry. My creators had planned on us doing night missions" she smirks.  
  
She looks detached again. Her worried expression's only lasted a second but it was enough to reveal what she really felt. It made me feel more confident, I can only admire her self control. I don't care whether or not her cold and determined mask was on again, I know that she cares and that she'll do anything to bring back my boy.  
  
"Call me if he ever shows up before I do. Last time he recovered part of his memory in a few hours. No one can know how long it'll take this time... if he ever does recover..." she sys gazing at the air.  
  
Then, she shakes her head, like trying to get that thought out of her head and leaves the house, disappearing in the dark just as fast as he had.  
  
Noah's POV  
  
'I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that are  
Just like you are taking over me'  
  
I would've taken my bike but it's completely smashed. He would've heard me come anyway. I'm quieter by foot but these woods are huge. My instinct tells me he has to be somewhere in there. If he really was as moved and lost as Buddy says he was, he couldn't have gone far. That night when we escaped, we hurried towards the woods, thinking only of taking cover in them. Basic instincts... So memory loss or not, an X5 never loses his basic instincts, I hope.  
  
All my senses are aware as I'm walking through the woods. I should focus on Zack: seeing him, hearing him or smelling him, but my mind keeps wondering on its own.  
  
That old grumpy crust. Not only did he smash my bike but he's also accusing me of taking away his boy! Zack's not his boy; he's my boyfriend! Besides Zack didn't run away after talking with me but after talking with him!  
  
I've been walking for about an hour, making my way further into the dark woods, when finally I hear him. I hear his breath; it's loud, irregular and fast. I take a step further; he's on my right, sitting on the ground, his back against a tree, his head between his hands.  
  
I don't think he's even heard me. He seems too lost in. himself. He's looking down, his blonde hair hiding his face. I come closer, kneel and gently put my hand on his arm. Not a smart move, I admit it. You don't surprise a killing machine with killing reflexes that way, especially when the guy's seriously disoriented!  
  
Zack startles and violently puts his hands around my neck. He looks at me mean at first, then he mellows and whispers:  
  
"Noah."  
  
He lets go of me, tears running down his cheeks. He tries to hide them by putting his head back into his hands. There's something strange in the way he said my name. He said it like he used to, like on that morning he promised me he'd come back. Could it be that he's finally come back?  
  
"Zack. Are you" I start asking.  
  
"Noah... What happened to me? How did I...?" he asks his blue eyes expressing more turmoil than they had ever had before.  
  
"I'm sorry... Tinga..." he says like remembering what had happened to her "I'm sorry" he endlessly repeats "Max... I couldn't let another one die because of me. I'm sorry. We had already lost Tinga. I'm so sorry" he stammers.  
  
I feel a slight smile appear on my lips and tears running down my face.  
  
"Zack, it's you, it's really you" I say hugging him, "It's all right, it wasn't your fault, I know what happened"  
  
I feel this sensation of déjà vu. It reminds of that night in Phoenix, after Brin got captured. He was crying the same way in my arm and I'm whispering words of comfort to his ear as my tears are wetting his soft blonde hair. It doesn't feel the same though this time. I was sad for Brin, I'm happy for us. Tonight's completely different in that sense.  
  
'I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me'  
  
Zack's POV  
  
We, Noah and I, have decided to hang a while with Buddy and Mary. Who can refuse a little X5 help in a ranch? We'll be moving soon though, to see the country a bit, check on the others, and maybe organize a little X5 reunion, why not? (It's Noah's idea!)  
  
Noah. Where would I be without her? She's proved me once again that she could do just fine without my protection? In fact lately, I'm the one that's been needing help. Guess you can't always look out for the others. You have to let them look out for you too. I tried protecting my family the best I could, refusing help from those I was suppose to protect. I need to learn to give up my pride sometimes I guess.  
  
I can't help thinking that maybe if I hadn't been so stubborn we could've saved Tinga. I'll feel guilty till the end of my days but at least she taught me something. You can't wear a mask forever and if we did escape, it was to find out what was outside.  
  
Maybe outside isn't exactly perfect but it's beautiful in its own freakin' kinda way.  
  
"You're missing to whole thing if you don't open up your heart a little Zack. You're only seeing the bad things of this world. Don't spoil your life, big bro." a wise little sister once told me and don't worry Ting, I don't intend to.  
  
I'm going to get a nice and as normal as possible life and I'm not alone anymore. I've got my annoying little brat with me and she'll look out for me just like I'll look out for her.  
  
Notes: Ta-da. The End. I know, I know, it probably would've made more sense with a sad ending, like Zack not wanting to go back to being a CO, or not wanting to remember Noah... But what can I say? I prefer happy endings...  
  
There has to be a few things you liked and many things you disliked. Let me know. I don't mind long and detailed reviews so just click. Come on click! You know you want to.  
  
For those that are interested, I intend to write a fic that would take place before 09, how did Sandeman and Lydecker ever come to collaborate and what were the relationships between all the X5s kids, reconstitute the whole unit, describe trainings and all... It's not written yet, so might have to wait a while but I'll be back, I love this too much... I also have at least two other idea of DA fic, one of them would be darker than what I've written until now. I'd like to describe a mentally unstable X5, inspired by Ben but only inspired... so lots of resources, only thing I need is time. I think I'll finish my first fanfic 'Third season' before starting anything though... I also have ideas about original fics... So we'll see.  
  
Love ya. BO 


End file.
